Black Eye
by musical geek
Summary: This is a CharmedX-Files crossover. The FBI agents go to San Francisco to investigate a new mysterious virus. Can the Charmed Ones stop this "virus" without being exposed? COMPLETE!
1. A New Virus

A/N: This story is a Charmed/X-Files crossover. I know these stories don't tend to be too popular, but I figured I'd still post it for anyone that would want to read it. Also, this story has all four X-File feds: Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes. In the Charmed series, this would take place in season two before Prue quit her job at Bucklands.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
Chapter 1- A New Virus  
  
It was just another day in the office. Scully swiftly made her way to the X-Files department. She looked back to her first day there. She had been assigned to work with "Spooky" Mulder on the X-Files cases. She had been asked to debug Mulder's work.  
  
Before she worked with Mulder, she never believed that anything out of the ordinary existed. She thought that talk of the paranormal, supernatural, and extraterrestrial was just a bunch of bull thought up of by people with way too much time on their hands.  
  
Now, she was ready for everything. She still wasn't sure that she would go so far as to say that she believed that these things actually did exist, but if she found out they did, it wouldn't surprise her.  
  
She walked into the office that she now shared with Mulder, Doggett, and Reyes to find Mulder looking over a new case. She couldn't see any signs of Doggett or Reyes. She just figured that they had already gone off to start on research.  
  
Mulder looked up when Scully entered. "Take a look at this," Mulder said while handing the file over to her.  
  
~ note ~  
  
- Black eye virus breakout over US - Spreading rapidly - Virus spread through air up to a mile away from infectee - Highly contagious - May be extraterrestrial  
  
"What is this?" Scully asked Mulder.  
  
"It's practically the same virus as before."  
  
"Practically?"  
  
"Just like the one before, it is the black eye virus and probably extraterrestrial. The virus mutated. This is a different version of the original virus. The one you had. The main difference is even after you get it you are still mobile. As far as anyone knows there is no cure. Therefore, there is no way to stop it as of right now. If there is a way, no one in this bureau and no one in any medical field know about it. The good thing is it goes through each of the stages really slow. So far everyone that is infected is alive and as well as they could possibly be."  
  
"You're sure that this is just a different version of that virus...that it isn't a completely different virus?"  
  
"I can't be sure of anything, but that would be my best guess." He thought for a moment, then added, "I don't know what else it could be."  
  
Just as Mulder finished explaining, Agents Dogget and Reyes walked in. Doggett said, "I got us plane tickets for tomorrow. The virus just broke out in San Francisco. It might be best to start there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Phoebes," Prue Halliwell said to her sister Phoebe, as she walked in. "What's up? How was your class?"  
  
Phoebe had just come home from her college class the legends and mysteries of San Francisco. "OK, I guess. We were talking about something weird. I mean we always do, but today we talked about some weird virus that has been spreading across the US. It just recently reached San Francisco. It's called the black eye virus."  
  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Supposedly when you get the virus your eyes turn black."  
  
"Hi guys. Wait a minute. A virus that makes your eyes turn black? Did I miss something?" Piper said as she walked in the door.  
  
"Oh. It was just something I learned about in school," Phoebe said. She walked out of the room. Just over a year ago, she and her sisters found out who they really are. They are witches, the Charmed Ones. The most powerful of all witches, and they are good witches. Their job is to protect the innocent. It isn't an easy job though, because something is always after them.  
  
Phoebe started heading upstairs. She hadn't been the best student in the past, but so far she was doing well. She wanted to keep it that way. She had been able to force herself to get in the habit of studying. She had to keep it up, or she wouldn't be able to get herself to start again.  
  
As she was walking to her room to do some studying, she got a bad feeling...a foreboding that something wasn't right. It wasn't so much the feeling that unnerved her, but the fact that her instincts never let her down. Something was going to happen soon. The evil-free break was over.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it. I'll try to post chapter two soon. Oh, and by the way, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. 


	2. Outbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
Chapter 2- Outbreak  
  
Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes arrived in San Francisco. Not knowing where to start, they decided to go to the detective office. When they arrived, they told one of the officers why they were there and asked if they could talk to someone. As soon as Mulder shared his theory, the officer directed them to Darryl.  
  
The officer figured Darryl would be the best person to talk to there, due to the fact that he worked on a lot of the unsolved, "freaky" cases. This was probably because Darryl was a very good friend of the Halliwells. He was one of the few who knew their secret. The Halliwells would go to Darryl with help from time to time and vice versa.  
  
"So far it has mainly been around where CMU is. Not many people have it, but every one who is infected is acting strange. They don't act like themselves," Darryl said.  
  
Doggett asked, "Where is CMU located?"  
  
* * *  
  
The four agents decided that they could cover more ground if they split up. Doggett and Reyes went to do research. Mulder and Scully decided to go to CMU and talk to some of the administrators.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe walked out of the classroom door. The bad feeling she got the night before never left. It just kept getting worse. Of course, learning about the virus again that day didn't help any.  
  
She was walking lost in thought when she heard someone scream for help. She looked in the direction the sound came from and saw a girl being attacked. "Hey!" she yelled as she started to chase after the girl's attacker.  
  
When she got closer, she saw that the man that attacked to girl was infected with the virus. Once the man saw Phoebe, he let the girl go and ran away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked the girl. All the girl could manage was a nod.  
  
* * *  
  
Mulder and Scully were talking to the head advisor of the college when they heard someone scream. They turned around just in time to see Phoebe chasing after the girl and her attacker.  
  
"Excuse us," Scully said hurriedly. Then, her and Mulder sprinted after the trio. When they had caught up, only Phoebe and the girl remained. The attacker had already fled.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Mulder asked.  
  
Phoebe looked up at the two agents. "Yes, everything's fine. She was attacked, but luckily she wasn't hurt...just a little shaken."  
  
"Did you get a good look at the man that attacked her?" Scully asked Phoebe.  
  
"Good enough to know that he has that weird virus that's going around."  
  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other. They had their first actual witnesses. Mulder looked at Phoebe and said, "We're going to take her in for some questioning on what happened," he said, indicating the girl. "Is there some way we can reach you?"  
  
"You can drop by at my house. I'm there most of the time." She quickly wrote down her address, and handed it to them. Then she hurried off to her car to go home. As she unlocked her car door, she got a feeling that someone was watching her. She cautiously turned around, but saw nothing. It must just be my imagination, she thought. Then she drove home. A college student, who was infected with the virus, ran away from his hiding spot in the bushes.  
  
* * *  
  
When they arrived at their hotel, they found Doggett and Reyes looking through a bunch of papers they had gotten off of the Internet earlier. They found case reports on the outbreaks in other areas.  
  
They looked up when they heard Mulder and Scully come in. They cleared away some places to sit so that they could talk to the girl that was with Mulder and Scully.  
  
"Whenever you are ready, can you tell us what happened?" Scully asked gently.  
  
The girl took a deep breath to calm herself, and then began. "I was walking to my car when that creep came up to me. He said something about becoming 'one of them.' When I started to walk away, he grabbed me. I screamed for help as he started dragging me away. The rest is all a blur until he ran off."  
  
"Do you remember what he looked like?" Mulder asked.  
  
"He was tall. He had short black hair and ... his eyes were completely black."  
  
"Anything else?" Mulder prodded.  
  
"No, that's all I can remember...except...Wait a minute. I know who that was. He is in one of my classes. But, that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't hurt a fly. What's going on?"  
  
"It's the virus," Scully replied. "It causes a drastic personality change in all who are infected."  
  
After they had heard everything they would hear from the girl, they drove her to her home.  
  
"Well, I think we can safely say that this virus is the typical X-File," Doggett said. "From what Reyes and I have found on the Internet, this is the same thing that has been happening everywhere. In some cases people have even turned against their own family."  
  
"Well, we might as well get used to San Francisco," Reyes said. "I have a feeling that we are going to be here for a while." 


	3. It's a Small World

A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to update.  
  
Louie Pastiche: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Superfan: I promise that I will try to get those two characters into this story. However, I'm not sure that I know who Patient Zero is. Could you tell me?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
Chapter 3- It's a Small World  
  
Later that evening, the four agents discussed what they should do next.  
  
"Well," Mulder said, "there was someone else there during the attack. She was the one that confirmed that the attacker had the virus."  
  
"Even so, how would we even get in touch with the witness?" Doggett asked.  
  
Scully held up the paper with Phoebe's address and said, "That's already taken care of. All we need to do is find out where 1329 Prescott Street

* * *

Phoebe had been home for about an hour when the agents arrived for questioning. She was studying for a test she had the following day. When she heard the door bell ring, she set her notes down on the table she was sitting at and got up to answer the door.  
  
When she saw who it was, she stepped aside to let them in. "Have a seat," she said as she led them into the living room.  
  
"I'm agent Fox Mulder, and these are my partners Dana Scully, John Doggett, and Monica Reyes," Mulder said. "However, we usually go by our last names."  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe said. She was wondering why Reyes looked so familiar. Reyes was thinking the same thing about Phoebe. Then, it dawned on them. They had shared an apartment in New York.  
  
Once everyone was settled, Reyes looked at Phoebe in surprise. "Long time no see," she said to Phoebe. "How have you been?"  
  
"Not bad," Phoebe replied. "How 'bout with you?"  
  
"About the same."  
  
Mulder, Scully, and Doggett looked between the two in confusion. Then, Reyes decided to fill her colleagues in on what was going on.  
  
"I hate to cut the reunion short, but we really need to ask you a few questions," Scully said.  
  
Understanding the urgency of the case the agents were working on, Phoebe nodded and motioned for them to continue.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Reyes asked.  
  
"Well," Phoebe said, "I was on my way to my car when I heard someone scream for help. I saw the girl being attacked, and I ran after her attacker. The guy ran off as soon as he saw me there."  
  
"And you said that this man had the virus?" Mulder prodded.  
  
"Yeah. The dead giveaway was that his eyes had turned black."  
  
"Sounds like the virus alright," Doggett said. "What I don't get, though, is why did he run off when you showed up?"  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe lied. She knew the reason had to do with her personally...with who she was. "Probably because he knew he was outnumbered. He had to have known that if one person showed up, others would follow."  
  
"Do you know anything about what's going on that you haven't already stated?" Scully asked.  
  
"Just what I know from the class I'm taking. We started talking about it yesterday and continued the discussion today."  
  
"Anything that might help us?"  
  
Phoebe thought for a moment. "It just broke out here a few days ago, and it's spreading rapidly. The eyes of those infected turn completely black. Those infected don't act at all like themselves. It's almost as if some other force is controlling them."  
  
"That's pretty much all we know too," Reyes said. "Thanks for the help. If you hear or see anything, call us." She quickly wrote down her cell phone number.  
  
Phoebe walked to the door with the four agents before she returned to her studying. The minute she touched her notes, she felt the familiar jolt that signified an impending vision.  
  
There was a big open area with a lot of people gathered.  
Everyone there was infected.  
It was in Golden Gate Park.  
Everyone was being controlled as if they were puppets.  
There were some who were not being controlled.  
They didn't have the virus.  
They were the ones behind the virus.   
  
Phoebe's instinct was correct. Her and her sisters would be involved in all of this before the end. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be over any time soon.


	4. Conspiracy Theories

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
Superfan: Thank you. That does help. Also, I'm sorry that the chapters tend to be short. The longest story I have ever written was 20 pages typed in Microsoft Word. This is also the first story that I am writing in chapters. I promise you, I will try to make the chapters longer. Once again, thank you so much for your review. You made my day. : )

* * *

Chapter 4 – Conspiracy Theories  
  
In a dark, deserted alley, three figures stood talking in hushed, urgent voices. One was an older man with gray hair. He was smoking a cigarette. He was most often known as cancer man or the smoking man. His real name, however, was C.G.B. Spender.  
  
Another was a younger man. He had brown hair. He carried an FBI badge, for he was in the FBI before he had been killed. This man was Agent Jackman. He was the descendent of witch hunters from Salem, Massachusetts. Spender, with the use of a new technology, had recently brought him back.  
  
Jackman had met Spender before his run in with the Charmed Ones. Spender offered him an opportunity he couldn't refuse.  
  
By this point in time, Spender had made an alliance with the third being there with them. The third being was not human. It was capable of time travel. It was also primarily responsible for the outbreak.  
  
Once it had been released from its "prison," it set out immediately to reach its goal: world domination. A world that was fully evil. He had realized, however, that he could not accomplish this without help. He knew of the three witches known as the Charmed Ones. Thoughts of them had haunted his existence for the entirety of his imprisonment. For, it was one of their ancestors that had imprisoned them.  
  
Due to this, he enlisted the help of Spender. He had heard of this man's reputation. He was famous among the world of evil.  
  
When Spender had enlisted with the demon, he had done so on the condition that the demon would help him with his "problem" with Mulder and Scully.  
  
Spender and the demon had traveled to the future to find someone that had gone up against the Charmed Ones, in hopes that they would be better prepared...that they may have a chance at winning.  
  
When they found Jackman, and witnessed what happened, they traveled back to the time before Jackman had confronted the Charmed Ones. The demon decided that it should be Spender that approached him, because he was the one that knew all of the technical stuff.  
  
The demon had infected Jackman with the virus that he used to control people. However, that was not the purpose with which the virus was manifested in Jackman. Jackman became a carrier of the virus. In this way, he was still free to do what he wished. He was also capable of infecting others.  
  
Once Jackman had been killed, Spender and the demon had taken his body back to the time they came from, the time they were now in. With the use of Spender's nanobots, they brought Jackman back. Jackman was now virtually invincible.  
  
The demon had also decided that he should also make Spender a carrier of the virus. Thus, the spread of the virus would be quick.  
  
"When shall we strike," Jackman asked impatiently. He was ready to take out his revenge. It irritated him that he had to wait this long as it is.  
  
"Be patient. The time will come," the demon said. "There are some other measures that must be taken first."  
  
"You said that you will help me take care of my 'arch nemeses,' right?" Spender asked, indicating Mulder and Scully.  
  
"All in good time, my friend," the demon stated. "All in good time."

* * *

The next morning, Prue was sitting at her desk at Bucklands. She had an uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away. She figured it had to do with what Phoebe had told her and Piper the night before.  
  
"Hi, Prue," Jack, her boyfriend and colleague, said as he walked in the door of their office.  
  
"Hi," Prue said distractedly.  
  
"Have you heard about that weird virus that's going around?" Jack asked. Prue nodded. "I just heard that some people in this building just got it. Whatever this thing is, it's striking hard and fast."  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'Phoeby's right. Our break is over.'

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that," Piper said. She was talking to the manager of the band she had booked to play at her club that evening. "Okay...Next week then? Alright. Bye." Frustrated, she hung up the phone. She looked around P3, sighing.  
  
"Did they cancel?" Dan, her boyfriend, asked.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said. "They heard about the outbreak and decided that they wanted to wait 'til things cooled down some."  
  
"The DJ is good too," he said.  
  
Piper nodded. She knew that it would be a while before things cooled down. Her and her sisters were involved, or would be involved, before the end. Phoebe's vision confirmed that. Otherwise, Phoebe would not have had that premonition.

* * *

Phoebe sighed a breath of relief when she heard the bell ring, signaling the end of her class. She had finished the test with about 20 minutes to spare. She didn't know how much longer she could stand sitting there with nothing to do but stare at her desk.  
  
She got up from her seat and went out of the door. She hurried to her car. Once she got home, she was going to do some research on the virus. If she found anything useful, that she could safely tell the agents, she would share the information with them. Of course, they would probably want to know why she would look information up, but she would worry about that if and when the time came. She'd think of something.  
  
'If Prue and Piper can, somehow, always avoid telling Jack and Dan the truth,' she thought, 'I should be able to come up with a believable reason, other than the truth, that is.'

* * *

Mulder, Scully, Reyes, and Doggett decided to go back to the police station. They didn't even know where to go for research on this virus. They had already talked to everyone at CMU that they were going to talk to. They had already questioned the only two witnesses. They weren't able to find anyone with the virus that they could question. They had also found everything they could find on the Internet the night before.  
  
"Hey," Darryl said as he saw them walk in. "Have any luck?"  
  
"Some," Mulder said. "We found two witnesses that we could talk to, but we didn't get any information that we didn't already have."  
  
"Good luck with that one," Darryl said. "I have worked on a lot of cases like that. Most of them wound up closing before the case was solved."  
  
"Do you know anything that could help us?" Scully asked.  
  
"Currently no," he said. "But if you want me to, I'll help you with this case."  
  
The four agents looked at each other and unanimously agreed that they would appreciate that.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter four. Not much longer, but an improvement. 


	5. New Information isn't Necessarily a Good...

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
Superfan: I figured that if I added another character in there, it would be easier to explain how Agent Jackman and C.G.B. Spender got involved. And, no, the demon isn't Tempus. It's a character that I made up. Thanks, again, for reviewing!  
  
N. L. Retentive: Really? Thank you! Oh, and this takes place during season two. It takes place between the time that Prue and Jack start to get along and when Prue quits her job to become a professional photographer.

* * *

Chapter 5 – New Information isn't Necessarily a Good Thing  
  
Phoebe sat staring at her laptop. She had tried just about every search engine she could think of. She had checked every site that came up. She didn't find anything that would explain how her and her sisters could be involved.  
  
Usually, the only times that they were ever involved, were times in which the culprit was supernatural in nature. There had been only one exception to that. That was when two thugs had decided to kidnap the young witch Max. They had found out about his powers and wanted to use him to commit a crime. So, even though the culprits weren't supernatural in nature, the circumstances were.  
  
She sighed. This was hopeless. Then, she had this odd nagging feeling to try a different key word. She thought that that would just be a waste of time, but, then again, her instincts rarely, if ever, let her down.  
  
So, she typed in the only other key word she could think of to search under. She scrolled down the page. There was one site match. She clicked on it.  
  
'This is it,' she thought. 'This is what I had been looking for.'  
  
She would have been happier about the fact that her search wasn't a failure, but with everything she was reading, she couldn't feel happy about anything.  
  
This was going to be bigger...and a lot worse...than she ever could have imagined.

* * *

Prue walked to her car after a long day of work. After what Jack had told her about the spread of the virus, she had been uneasy. She didn't even want to think about how many days she would need to take off of work for a "family emergency," the excuse she always used when something like this came up.  
  
She knew that her and her sisters would have to think things through before they took action. This wasn't going to be easy. She knew that much for sure. And, they would have the upper hand if they could somewhat prepare before they got deep in this mess.  
  
Before she could go home, however, she would have to go to the store. She needed to do a light shopping to pick up some milk, bread, eggs, and, of course, a few instant coffee mixes. Caffeine was what kept her going in times like these. It was the same for her sisters. There were often times that they had to go with barely any sleep, if any. She could pretty much guess, right now, that this would be one of those times.

* * *

Piper was staring around her club. Normally, at this time of night, the club was packed. Now, however, it was empty. The only people that had been there were employees, whom she had let go home. She figured there was no use keeping the club open if no one was going to come, so, she decided to close early.  
  
"I cannot wait 'til this thing is over," she said. She knew very well that no one came because of the recent events. Everyone was afraid of getting the virus. They figured that a place like the club would not be the safest place to be in right then.  
  
She walked around, checking to make sure that everything was turned off and locked.  
  
She froze when she heard something move. She knew that the doors were locked, and that nothing could get into her club. But, she also knew that she wasn't going crazy. She had heard something.  
  
Her mind raced when she realized that anything was possible. Most of the beings that her and her sisters had dealt with didn't need to use a door to get into a building.  
  
She heard it again. She walked over to where the sound was coming from. She instinctively raised her hands out in front of her to freeze time. Time stood still.  
  
She sighed a breath of relief when she saw what it was. Five people were standing at the door of the club...outside. One of the five she recognized as Darryl. She quickly unfroze time and opened the door to let them in.  
  
'Fighting evil has made me paranoid,' Piper thought.  
  
Once inside, Darryl made the introductions. The four agents were once again reminded of how small the world is when they found that Piper was Phoebe's sister.  
  
Darryl had suggested that they go talk to Piper to see if she knew anything. The reasoning for this being that he figured that Piper, as well as Prue and Phoebe, was involved with this. Of course, that is not the reason he gave the agents. He chose to take them to see Piper, because she was the only one he could come up with a reason for. She owned a club. Lots of people went there, and chances are, some of those people had the virus.  
  
Due to the fact that they didn't have any ideas of what to do, the agents decided that it was worth a shot.  
  
"By any chance, do you know anything that might help us?" Reyes asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Piper replied. "I wish I did. All I know is what Phoebe has already told me, which isn't much. And, as you can see, no one is coming to the club currently. Everyone is afraid of this virus. Even the band I had booked for tonight canceled. But..."  
  
Piper was interrupted when her cell phone rang. "Hello," she said as she answered it. "...Whoa! Slow down there. And, could you please speak in English. I didn't understand anything you just said." Piper grew more worried every second. It was Phoebe that had called, and, apparently, she had found something important on the Internet...something that dealt with the virus. "Okay, I'll be there shortly." Then, she hung up.  
  
"I'm sorry. Something's come up. I've got to go," Piper said calmly.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Mulder asked. Piper had visibly tensed during her conversation with Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah," Piper stated. When she received questioning looks, she used the excuse that she always used for this kind of situation. "It's family stuff." She avoided Darryl's gaze. She could almost feel the worried look he was giving her. Darryl knew what Piper meant by "family stuff." It meant that he had been right. Piper and her sisters were involved in this. Their lives were in danger.  
  
He knew that they dealt with things like this on an almost everyday basis, but he couldn't help but to worry. They were his friends...no...they were closer than friends. They were like family.  
  
The six of them walked out of the club. Piper locked up as she went out.

* * *

When Piper arrived home, she saw that Prue was there, too. She could tell that Prue knew about as much as she did...nothing.  
  
"Well, what is it, Phoebes?" Prue asked once Piper sat next to them.  
  
"Well..." Phoebe began. "I found this website on the Internet that was devoted to an incident similar to this. It happened a long time ago...in the early 1700s."  
  
"Something like this has happened before?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes," Phoebe replied. "The website says that it is a legend that predicted that this would happen, but after everything we've been through, I'm not sure that it is just a legend. I think it actually happened. Either way, it proves that this is no ordinary virus. It technically isn't a virus. It is more like a controlling device." Phoebe paused, trying to decide how to explain the next part.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked. She recognized the look on Phoebe's face. Piper had the same expression, and, Prue was guessing, so did she. They were afraid. Afraid of what was to come. Afraid of what would happen if they failed to stop whatever this was.  
  
Phoebe took a deep calming breath before continuing.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter five. Oh, and I was debating about whether I should bring the "Lone Gunmen," Mulder's hacker friends, into this. What do you think? 


	6. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
Superfan: Is there really a legend on the LGM website? When I wrote about a legend in the last chapter, I had no idea. I was just trying to come up with something that Phoebe could find that the agents couldn't. Once again, thank you sooooooo much for your review.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got a minor case of writers block. Again, I apologize. Now that school is almost over, (ONLY 3 AND A HALF DAYS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I may be able to update quicker. However, I am not making any promises. Two of my friends wrote a musical last year. When they asked me if I wanted to be in it, I agreed, because I thought it would be fun. We abandoned that for a while, but now they want to start up with that again. I doubt it will go far, but if it does, that will take away from my time. I will promise that, as long as I am able to, I will update quickly, at least once a week. Okay now. Enough excuses, which I also apologize for, and on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6 – Complications  
  
"You have your orders, now go," the demon said to Spender and Jackman. They had been discussing their plans of attack.  
  
The demon had decided that the best way to attack and find the weaknesses of the opponents, he needed to have inside information, as well as inside influence. That's where Spender and Jackman came into play.

* * *

"Hello class," the substitute teacher said to his class. "I will be subbing for your teacher until he gets better. He has come down with the black eye virus. He is not allowed to return to teaching until all of this clears up."  
  
Phoebe was startled to hear this. 'Wow,' she thought. 'This is spreading fast. Too fast. This can't be good.'  
  
"My name is C.G.B. Spender. That's Mr. Spender to you," the substitute teacher said. He had gone to sub for the teacher under the orders that the demon had given him. He was to sub for that specific teacher, because one of the students was a Charmed One. He didn't know which one. He was told that he would easily be able to tell who that girl was. The demon had been right. Everyone but one person remained emotionless when they were told the news. That one person was a girl. Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
'Hopefully she will be as easy to take care of as the professor was,' Spender thought.  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
"How may I help you?" the teacher asked as Spender came into his classroom.  
  
"I'm glad you asked," Spender replied smoothly. "Your service is greatly required."  
  
Spender then willed his eyes to turn black – he could do so because he was a carrier of the virus. He walked towards the teacher, who didn't even look at him. He lifted the professor off of the floor and forced looked strait into his eyes. After a matter of minutes, the professor's eyes turned black.  
  
Spender left the room, waiting for the inevitable to happen. The professor would become violent in order to infect others, and he would be forced to leave the school until he returned to normal.  
  
Spender would be right there when the college needed a sub.  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
'No,' he thought, 'that girl, as well as her sisters, would pose a problem. She was smarter. She was ready for anything.' He would have to bide his time...keep an eye on her...wait until the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Agent Jackman walked over to the four agents and Darryl. He had just entered the police station, where Mulder, Scully, Dogget, Reyes, and Darryl were going through all of the files they had found on this case.  
  
"Hi, I am Agent Jackman," he said as he held out his badge that, lucky for him, he still had. "I was sent here to help with the case. I have inside information that may help you."  
  
Darryl and the agents looked at Jackman. As he had hoped, he had not only got their attention, chances are, since they probably didn't know much, they would also believe him. They had no other leads. Even if they didn't believe parts of his "theory," in time, they would.  
  
"This is no ordinary virus, as I'm sure you have already guessed. There is a person, or rather people that are responsible for this. They alone have control over this situation. The only way to stop this virus is to stop them. There are three. They call themselves the Charmed Ones." He saw by the looks on the five faces before him that some already believed, those two being Mulder and Reyes, two that would take some convincing, Scully and Doggett, who both rolled their eyes, and one that would give him some trouble, Darryl. He could tell that Darryl knew the sisters. He could tell that Darryl knew their secret. He could tell that Darryl would have to be eliminated, or rather infected with the virus, so that he didn't get in the way.  
  
"Lets just say for a minute that I actually believe you – which I don't – but, do you even know who these "Charmed Ones" are?" Doggett asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes," Jackman replied. "I have been investigating them for a while now. They have been involved with many unsolved "freaky" cases in this city. If you want proof of that, just check through the files at this police station."  
  
"Well, that's all fine and good, but who are they?" Scully asked, half-believing, half-skeptical.  
  
"The Halliwells. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 6. I actually wasn't going to have the events of this chapter happen quite so soon, but I was stuck for ideas. So, I just put it in there sooner. I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I will try to make the next one longer. Once again, sorry for the wait, and for my future excuse above. Anyways, hope you liked it. 


	7. The Legend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Superfan:** Thank you again for your review. Also, thanks for clearing that up for me. I'm really sorry if I get really annoying for constantly asking you to explain things due to my cluelessness. Thanks again!  
  
**Chapter 7 – The Legend**  
  
Reyes looked at Agent Jackman skeptically. She would believe almost anything, but she was not willing to believe that her friend and former roommate was responsible. She had known her long enough to know all of her secrets...well, the secrets Phoebe had had at that time, that is.  
  
The only person remaining that believed Jackman was Mulder. Because of Mulder's motto, "Trust no one," he would be ready to believe that even the least likely suspect was responsible. From now on, anytime he was near the Halliwells, he would be on alert.  
  
Reyes jumped when her cell phone rang. The noise had startled her out of her thoughts. "Hello," she said when she answered. "Hi, Phoebe." She could almost feel the tension in the room. "Really? Thanks. We'll be right over." When she hung up, Reyes didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Her colleagues were already ready.  
  
The four agents told Jackman not to come. They feared that he would blow the situation out of proportion.  
  
They left the office to go to Halliwell manor.  
  
Darryl chose to stay behind, claiming to want to do some research. In reality, he wanted to call the sisters to warn them. He had to call Phoebe first. He had to warn her to be extra careful about what she said and how she acted. If she wasn't careful, she, as well as her sisters, would become a prime suspect.  
  
He rushed over to the phone in his office. When he picked up the phone, he paused a moment when he realized that he and Jackman were currently the only two people in the station.  
  
'That's weird,' he thought. He quickly dialed the number, and impatiently waited for one of the sisters to answer.  
  
He looked up when he heard something. Jackman was standing right in front of him. His eyes had turned black.  
  
Jackman forced Darryl to look him strait in the eyes, and, slowly, Darryl's eyes began to turn black.  
  
"Hello...hello," Darryl heard Phoebe say over the phone. He gently hung up the phone.

* * *

"Hello...hello," Phoebe said when she answered the phone. She heard a soft click, and then she hung up. 'Must be a wrong number,' she thought.  
  
She began pacing around the living room. After she had told her sisters everything that she had found, she decided that she would call the agents. However, she had hesitated. She didn't call right away, because she wasn't sure whether she should or not. So, after she arrived back at home from the college class, she called them.  
  
She told them that she had some information that might help them, and that she would rather discuss it in person than over the phone. The truth was, she figured it would give her extra time to figure out what to tell them and what to leave out.  
  
Phoebe hurried and answered the door when the doorbell rang. She led them into the living room, where she already had her laptop set up. She had gone on the website again, so that she could show them what she had found.  
  
"You said that there is something important that you need to tell us?" Reyes asked.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe replied. "I was on the Internet the other day doing some research, and I came across this one website. On this website, there is a legend. According to this legend, something similar to this has happened before. In the early 1700s. The weird thing about it is that it sounds almost identical to what is happening now. The authors of the website say that they think that this legend predicted that this would happen."  
  
"First off, what were you researching when you came across this website?" Doggett asked.  
  
Knowing that there was no use in lying, Phoebe said, "I was doing research on the virus."  
  
"Why would you be researching the virus?" Mulder asked.  
  
"It's for an extra credit report in one of my class, in which we have been learning about the virus."  
  
"Out of curiosity, what website did you find this on?" Scully inquired. She knew that Doggett and Reyes had already checked the Internet. They didn't find anything on a legend.  
  
Phoebe went over to the laptop and showed them.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Scully said when she saw what website it was.  
  
Seeing Phoebe's confusion, Mulder said, "This is a website run by three of my friends. They call themselves the lone gunmen."  
  
"Well," Reyes said. "It looks like we have a new source of information then." She looked over the legend.  
  
According to the legend, a woman named Cassandra Wentworth stopped the spread of the virus. There supposedly was a demon that was responsible for the virus. It tried to turn the world evil. Cassandra Wentworth came in and stopped it. She put a curse on it, putting it in a "prison" until there was a more powerful force of good that could stop it once and for all. However, the legend didn't say who or what this force of good was.  
  
After she finished looking over the legend, Reyes looked over at Phoebe. She was shocked when she saw that Phoebe was really nervous about something.  
  
"Thank you for your help," Mulder said. Then, the four agents left. "I think Jackman was right."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Scully asked. She wouldn't completely scratch the Halliwells off of the suspect list, but she definitely didn't find anything to pin on them.  
  
"Didn't you see how nervous she was?"  
  
"Yes," Reyes admitted, "but if she was behind this, why would she help us?"  
  
Mulder sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"Look, before we jump to any conclusions, why don't we call your friends, the lone gunmen," Doggett suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. The lone gunmen put the legend on their website. Therefore, they had to know more about it.  
  
**A/N:** Well, there's chapter 7. I am so happy! Not only is this a three-day weekend, but I only have three more finals, and two and a half days 'till summer vacation!!! Yay!!! : ) Lol. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. 


	8. The Lone Gunmen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Superfan:** Thanks for the review! And yes, the Cassandra Wentworth I mentioned in the previous chapter is the ancestor of the Halliwells. However, I hadn't even thought of the X-Files angle. If I can figure out a way to include that, I will, but there are no promises. You are a genius. You think of a lot of things that I haven't even considered. Not only that, I don't think I can thank you enough. You have been supportive from the beginning. Thank you!!! : )

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Lone Gunmen**  
  
After arriving back at the hotel they were staying at, the four agents decided to call the lone gunmen.  
  
"Is there more to the legend than what is on the website?" Mulder asked his friends. He didn't even need to say what legend he was talking about. The lone gunmen knew, due to the recent events.  
  
"The virus doesn't even really seem to be a real virus...more like a way to control people. That is probably why no one has figured out a way to stop it," Frohike said.  
  
Then Langly took over. "One thing that is not mentioned on the website is the exact numbers we are dealing with when it comes to good versus evil. According to the legend, there should be three against three. Three conspirators behind the virus against three beings capable of stopping them."  
  
"The legend doesn't specify who they are or where they're from...only that they exist. It says that they know who they are. The three conspirators are also said to know who their opponents are, while, according to this, the three on the side of good don't know who their opponents are. They do, however, know that they do have a rule to play in this before it is all over," Byers finished.  
  
There was a long pause while the four agents, who had all heard everything since the phone was in speakerphone mode, so that all could join in on conversation as well as be able to hear everything.  
  
After a while, Reyes broke the silence. "Could you do us a favor?"  
  
"Sure," Langly said. "What is it?"  
  
"Could you run a background check on Agent Jackman of the FBI?"  
  
"...As well as the Halliwells?" Mulder added.  
  
"Sure thing," Frohike replied. "We'll get back to you as soon as we know anything."  
  
They hung up.

* * *

Phoebe was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the bell ring. She had been thinking about everything. She hadn't paid attention at all during her class that day. She had other, more important, things on her mind. She was thinking about the legend she found two days ago. She was also thinking about how Mulder seemed like he was suspicious of her.  
  
She grabbed all of her stuff and headed for the door.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, may I speak with you for a moment?" Spender said to Phoebe.  
  
With that, Phoebe turned around and went over to where Spender was.  
  
"You know about everything that has been going on lately...with the virus, that is?" he asked.  
  
Not knowing what exactly he was hinting at, she replied, "Well, yeah, I've heard about it. We've been talking about it for the past week in this class, and it's all over the news."  
  
"No, I mean, more than that. Do you know what the deal is with the virus? What it is? What is causing it?" He took notice when she seemed to tense up.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, growing suspicious and worried.  
  
"Oh, but I think you do. You are a Charmed One, are you not?"  
  
Phoebe began to walk away. She didn't want to deal with this right now... She couldn't deal with this right now. Before she could get very far, Spender grabbed her. He forced her to look up at him.  
  
Lucky for Phoebe, the minute he grabbed her, she received the familiar jolt. She closed her eyes.  
  
_Three men were standing in an alleyway.  
One was younger with brown hair.  
Another one appeared to be a demon.  
The third was none other than Spender.  
The scene changed to the day before, when Spender infected her teacher.  
Spender went over to the man and forced the man to look into his eyes,  
which had gone black.  
The man's eyes, too, slowly turned black.  
The scene changed again.  
There was a clearing in Golden Gate Park.  
There was a crowd of people, all of which were infected.  
In the center of the crowd were the three conspirators.  
By them were three girls.  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.  
They were infected with the virus.  
_  
As soon as her vision ended, Phoebe struggled away from Spender and ran out the door.

* * *

A/N: No more school!!!!!!!!!! I am happy. : ) Summer vacation = faster updates...I hope. Anyways, there's chapter eight. Hope you liked it. 


	9. New Recruit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Superfan:** Thank you! The show is kind of straying away from what was originally set up. Hopefully next season will be better. Anyways, thanks again for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – New Recruit**  
  
"This sucks," Piper said. This was the third night that no one had come to her club.  
  
"Don't worry," Dan said. "I'm sure people will come once everything calms down. Think about it. Would you want to come to a public place like this at a time like this?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't," she admitted. "I might as well just keep the club closed until this blows over. There's no sense keeping it open when no one comes."  
  
"Looks like some people are coming now," Dan said as he saw two people walk in.  
  
Piper looked over her shoulder. "Family doesn't count."  
  
"What about Jack? He's not family."  
  
"Yeah, but he's dating Prue. He's only here 'cause Prue is."  
  
"What's up?" Jack asked as he and Prue arrived at the table Piper and Dan were sitting at.  
  
"No one showed up...again," Piper replied.  
  
"Oh, well," Prue said. "It could be worse."  
  
Piper glared at Prue as she said this. "How?"  
  
"The club could be full of people infected with that virus."  
  
Piper sighed. She knew Prue was right. "Well, does anyone want anything to drink?"  
  
Everyone nodded in unison. Piper went over to the bar to grab some drinks for everyone. "Darn it," she said. "I forgot I left everything in the storeroom. The drinks stored here were used up right before the lull, and I didn't bother to bring anything else out." With that, Piper started heading towards the storeroom.  
  
"I'll get it," Prue said when she saw Piper's annoyance.  
  
She went to the back of the club, which was where the storeroom was. She went in and went straight to where the drinks were stored. She picked up a drink for each of them, and turned around to go back out.  
  
There was someone standing in the doorway. He was infected with the virus...

* * *

"Here you go," Prue said as she walked over to where Piper, Jack, and Dan were sitting.  
  
They heard a door slam.  
  
"What was that," Piper asked.  
  
"Oops. I think I left a crate too close to the edge," Prue lied, cringing as she said it. She knew that it was someone with the virus. He left in a hurry, and slammed the door.  
  
In her mind, Prue didn't know why she had lied about that, but she knew that it had to be the virus taking over.  
  
It wasn't visible to anyone that she had the virus. Due to the fact that she was a Charmed One, she was able to fight off the effects of the virus. Once she lost the initial battle, her eyes would turn black.

* * *

"Now, all we have to do is wait," the demon said to his two colleagues.  
  
One of the Charmed Ones was now infected. Once she gave in, they would have a very powerful ally. Through Prue, they could get to Piper and Phoebe. Though, the virus was just a temporary fix. All of them would eventual win the battle against the virus; he had no doubts about that. They were strong.  
  
However, by the time they were no longer affected by the virus, they would be vulnerable. Easy to destroy.  
  
The three conspirators smiled wickedly. They were all thinking the same thing. Victory would be theirs. The Charmed Ones were the only ones capable of stopping them. With them out of the way, they would have no opposition. They would surely win.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the somewhat long wait, as well as the slightly shorter chapter. I have only one reason...writer's block. This chapter probably isn't one of the better ones. This was an attempt to work through writers block. It was a difficult chapter to write. 


	10. This Can't Be Good

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.

* * *

**Superfan:** Thank you for your review! You are always really supportive, and I thank you for that.  
  
**charmedfanatic3000:** Thank you for your review!  
  
**Gothic Spook:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – This Can't Be Good  
**  
Phoebe was pacing around the room. She had been asleep when her sisters got home the night before. Correction, when her sister came home. According to Piper, Prue never came home. Not only that, Jack had just called a little bit ago. He said that Prue never came to work. He had no idea where she was. He said he dropped Prue off at the house before he went home.  
  
Piper was the voice of reason, and she wasn't even home at the moment. If Phoebe was thinking straight, she might have called Piper on her cell phone, but rational thinking was pushed aside by worry.  
  
"Okay, Phoebe, think," Phoebe said out loud to herself. Then, she got an idea. She went to get the map of the city, as well as the crystal her and her sisters always used for scrying.  
  
After many failed attempts, the crystal finally landed on a location. She leaned forward to see where it was. "Well, that helps," she said sarcastically. The crystal had landed right where Halliwell manor was.  
  
She jumped when she heard the door slam. However, it wasn't the front door; it was the side door. 'That's weird, we almost never use the side door.' Then she heard two voices. One was unmistakably Prue's. The other sounded like the substitute teacher at her school.  
  
'What is he doing here?' She snuck over to the kitchen door to hear what they were saying.  
  
"You have your orders. Don't disappoint us," Spender said.  
  
Prue just nodded.  
  
With that, Spender left.  
  
Phoebe backed away from where she was hiding. She couldn't let Prue know that she had been spying.  
  
Prue came out of the kitchen. Her eyes were black.  
  
'This can't be good,' Phoebe thought as she began to panic. With each step that Prue took towards Phoebe, Phoebe backed up.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath to calm herself. "What's going on Prue?"  
  
"I have orders," Prue said flatly. It was no longer Prue, but a puppet controlled by the enemy.  
  
Getting fed up that she was accomplishing nothing, Prue used her telekinesis to immobilize Phoebe. She quickly reached Phoebe. She forced Phoebe to look at her.  
  
Phoebe quickly shut her eyes and tried to get away.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Prue shoved Phoebe away and bolted out the side door.  
  
Phoebe got up off of the floor and answered the door.

* * *

"Hello," Mulder said as he picked up the phone. As soon as he heard that it was his friends, the lone gunmen, he put it on speakerphone so that his colleagues could hear everything as well. "What have you found?"  
  
"We haven't found anything on Agent Jackman yet, but we did find something very interesting on the Halliwells," Frohike said.  
  
Hearing this, Reyes went closer to the phone. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we did a trace on their family line," Langly began. "The farthest back we could find was Melinda Warren, Cassandra Wentworth's grandmother."  
  
"Isn't Cassandra Wentworth mentioned in the legend?" Scully asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer, Dogget said slowly, "So that means that the Halliwells are related to the lady in the legend."  
  
"Then the legend isn't really a legend, is it?" Reyes asked.  
  
"We had suspected that it was more than a legend, but this seems to prove it," Langly said.  
  
"If you think that's something, it gets better," Byers said. "Melinda Warren's name has a link attached. There is an article on her. According to the article, she was exposed as a witch in Salem, Massachusetts. Before she was burned at the stake, she prophesized that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, until there were three sisters. These sisters would be known as the Charmed Ones. They would be most powerful witches the world has ever known. Unfortunately, the article does not specify whether they would be good or evil. Due to what the legend states about Cassandra Wentworth, I would guess that they are good, but things can change."  
  
"No offense, but you really expect us to believe this?" Doggett asked incredulously.  
  
Ignoring that comment, Langly said, "After reading the article, we went back to the family tree. We noticed something odd. Every family had only one daughter. That is until we reached the Halliwell family. The Halliwell family contains three sisters, presumably the Charmed Ones."  
  
Everyone was silent for a while after this.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Mulder said.  
  
"No problem," Frohike said. "We'll see what we can find on Jackman. See ya."  
  
With that, they hung up.  
  
"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard. You guys don't actually believe any of that, do you?" Doggett asked. He was the most skeptical of them all.  
  
Even Scully, who was also a skeptic, had grown accustomed to coming across things like this over the years. She wasn't sure that she believed it, but she wouldn't push it aside just because it was unlikely. "We have to at least check into it. It's the only thing we have to go on."

* * *

The four agents got out of their car after they pulled up in front of Halliwell manor.  
  
"So, should we take the direct approach or the subtle?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Definitely the subtle approach. The direct approach never works," Scully said. "If, and only if, the subtle approach fails miserably, should we try the direct."  
  
They rang the doorbell and waited. After hearing a loud thump, someone running, and then a door slam, Phoebe finally answered the door.  
  
Phoebe stepped aside to let them in. She couldn't tell them this, but she was relieved that they were there. If they hadn't shown up when they did, she would be a mindless zombie.  
  
"So what's up?" she asked the four of them once they were all in the living room.  
  
"Actually, we came to ask you about something we found," Mulder said. "...Or rather, something that some friends of ours found."  
  
"What did they find?"  
  
"They found that you and your sisters are related to Cassandra Wentworth, the woman from the legend," Scully said. All of the agents watched closely to see Phoebe's reaction.  
  
Phoebe, while shocked and not liking where this would wind up going, kept her facial expression neutral. "Really?" she asked, sounding surprised. "Come to think about it, I do remember Grams talking about her once or twice."  
  
"We also found that you are related to Melinda Warren. There was a link attached to her name. It led to an article. From what the article said, definite conclusions could be made that you and your sisters are witches...the Charmed Ones," Mulder said. All of his colleagues shot him glares.  
  
Phoebe grew uncomfortable. She stared at Mulder. She couldn't look away, or they would assume that what they already had begun to consider was true. After a while of just staring, Phoebe started to laugh. She figured it was the best approach to denying it. "For a minute there, I thought you were serious. Me...a Charmed One...yeah right." When the expression on the agent's faces didn't change, she grew nervous. They weren't buying it.  
  
For a minute, Phoebe let her guard down. The agents could see the fear in Phoebe's eyes. Of course, they mistook this as fear of being caught. In part, this was true. But it was more than that...much more than that. She just lost her sister to the other side. She had no doubt that Prue would pull through, but in the mean time it was just her and Piper. The Power of Two would not be able to stop this.  
  
As soon as she realized she let her guard down, Phoebe quickly came up with a cover, or at least a way to have time to herself, and possibly to get the agents to leave. "I'm sorry," Phoebe said in a calm voice. "I'll be right back. I've had a migraine for a couple days now, and the Advil just quit working." It wasn't a complete lie, for she did now have a migraine.  
  
"We're leaving now, anyways," Reyes said.  
  
Phoebe could tell that now, Reyes, her friend and former roommate, wouldn't back her. Reyes believed what they had all suspected. The question is, would she realize that it was the same Phoebe. That Phoebe was not evil. That she was good. Only time would tell.  
  
After the agents were outside, Scully said to Mulder, "Way to be subtle."  
  
"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Mulder replied.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I think your right," Reyes said. "I'm not ready to believe that the Halliwells are behind all of this yet, though. I know that's what your thinking, and I know that's what Agent Jackman is thinking, but I know Phoebe. She's a good person."  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but like Byers said, things can change," Doggett said. "If Phoebe was good, why would she be so intent on keeping this from us?"  
  
Reyes sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

* * *

"Don't worry. We'll look into this further before we arrest them," Scully said reassuringly.  
  
After the agents left, Phoebe decided to call Darryl. She figured that maybe he could help.  
  
When she picked up the phone and began dialing, she saw a bright white flash and received the familiar jolt.  
  
_Darryl was holding the phone, dialing the Halliwell's number.  
A man was standing in front on him.  
The man had black eyes.  
The man forced Darryl to look straight into his eyes.  
Darryl's eyes slowly began to turn black.  
_  
After the vision ended, Phoebe hung up the phone. She could tell that it happened in the past. There was nothing she could do about it.  
  
'Great. Darryl too?' She went upstairs to get some medicine. Her headache got worse.  
  
Prue was infected. Darryl was infected. Reyes no longer trusted her. And, to top it all off, the agents, including Reyes, suspected her and her sisters.  
  
"This can't be good," she said in frustration. 'And supposedly, my sisters and I are the only ones capable of stopping this. Great. Just great. Well, I might as well say goodbye to the world as we know it.'

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter ten. Hope you liked it. Also, I am so happy! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It's a breakthrough chapter. Yay! Anyways, thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! 


	11. Suspicion Grows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Superfan:** Thank you for your review! I love the idea of putting the bounty hunter in this story. I will definitely fit that in here somewhere. I don't think that I can put Krychek in here, though. He would have to be another conspirator. That would throw the numbers off balance. But anyways, thanks for the ideas!  
  
**charmedfanatic3000:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it. As for Leo... I'm sorry. He won't be in this story. However, I am planning on doing a sequel. I promise, Leo will be in the sequel.  
  
**Gothic Spook:** Thank you for your review! And, of course, thank you for the support. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Suspicion Grows**  
  
In her mind, Reyes continued questioning the Halliwells' involvement in this. She never met Prue. She did meet Piper once, but she hadn't been around her long enough to know what kind of person she was. And Phoebe...  
  
She could never see Phoebe getting involved in anything like this. When they were roommates in New York, the worst thing Phoebe ever did was lie about why she was going back to live with her sisters in San Francisco. Phoebe had told her that she wanted to smooth things over with her sister, Prue. The truth was, Phoebe was never a good liar. Reyes eventually found out that Phoebe had lost her job. She was broke and couldn't afford her part of the rent. Phoebe didn't want to ask Reyes for money, and she knew that she had to face her sisters eventually.  
  
To Reyes, that didn't seem like the description of someone that would do something stupid like this. The only thing she could figure was that Prue and Piper dragged her into this. It's the only thing that made sense to Reyes.  
  
That would explain why Phoebe was willing to help. It would also explain Phoebe's nervousness and fear. If her sisters found out, she would be in more trouble than just with the law.  
  
'I have to talk to Phoebe about all of this. I have to find the truth before it is too late...'  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Doggett said. Reyes had been quiet throughout the entire conversation that the agents were having.  
  
"What?" Reyes asked as she came out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry, it's just... I was trying to rationalize Phoebe's involvement."  
  
Mulder, Scully, and Doggett just nodded. They knew this was hard on her. They didn't want to push it.  
  
There was a moment of silence, for no one knew what to say. "Let me talk to her one on one. I don't doubt that she is involved in this; only that she chose to become involved. I know her well enough to know that this is not like her. Please, I have to do this," she pleaded.  
  
The agents just looked at each other. Then, Doggett spoke up. "And, if your wrong, you would be in danger. You aren't going alone."  
  
"I have a feeling that Phoebe might be more willing to talk if it's just the two of us."  
  
"Then, if you won't let us come, you're not going," Mulder said.  
  
"If I'm right about this, Phoebe could be in danger."  
  
There was a collective sigh after Reyes said this. Mulder, Scully, and Doggett knew she was right. Being that their job was not only to investigate, but also to protect anyone potentially in danger, they had no choice but to give in to Reyes's request.  
  
"Fine, but we will be in a surveillance car. If anything goes wrong, we're coming in," Scully said.  
  
Knowing this was the best she was going to get, Reyes agreed. She knew that because of this, they would have to go somewhere open. Therefore, her colleagues could be far enough away that only Reyes would know it's them, but they would still be able to see what was going on.  
  
Reyes picked up her cell phone and dialed Phoebe's number. Phoebe had conveniently scribbled her phone number on the same piece of paper that had her address.  
  
"Hi, Phoebe. I need to talk with you about something important. Can we meet somewhere?" When she got a confirmation, she said, "Meet me in front of the library at CMU. See you there. Bye." Then, she hung up. She figured that there had to be a parking lot right by the library. Mulder, Scully, and Doggett could sit in the car there.

* * *

"What's this for?" Reyes asked as Doggett handed her a tape recorder. They had just pulled into the library parking lot. By that time, it had gotten dark.  
  
"Tape the conversation so that we can go over it as proof one way or another," Doggett told her.  
  
Reyes sighed. She knew she had no choice but to do so. "Okay," she said while getting out of the car. I'll be sitting on those steps right over there, leading up to the library."  
  
She went over to the steps, and sat towards to bottom, over to the side, so that her and Phoebe wouldn't block anyone. Once she was situated, she placed the tape recorder out of sight.  
  
A few minutes later, Phoebe joined her on the steps. Reyes hit the record button.  
  
"Hey, what's up," Phoebe said, none too cheerfully, knowing that whatever Reyes wanted to talk to her about couldn't be good.  
  
"Phoebe, I come here as a friend, not a cop. I'm here to help you. I won't lie to you. You, as well as your sisters, are the prime suspects for this. I don't doubt that accusation. But, I, for one, don't think that you chose to get involved out of your own free will. Level with me. I can help you."  
  
Phoebe sighed. While she was innocent, she knew that pleading innocence right now was futile. She looked Reyes in the eye, showing Reyes that she was sincere about everything she was saying. "Look, I know that I'm in the deep end here. I knew that as soon as I realized that I was a part of this. I can't tell you everything. It's...complicated."  
  
"You can't...or you won't?"  
  
"Both. Trust me. I've seen a lot of things that most people don't even know exist. Things that I wish I was naïve about. You don't want to know about that stuff. You know what you've found...about my sisters and I...about who and what we truly are. I won't deny that. It would be pointless now to do so.  
  
"One thing I do ask of you, though, is that you don't tell anyone. My sisters and I would not be the only ones affected if we were exposed. A lot of innocent people could get hurt. It could be the Salem Witch Trials all over again.  
  
"And as for my involvement... I'm not going to try to say that I have nothing to do with this. That would be a lie. I also won't say how I'm involved with this, 'cause I know you and your colleagues think you know how. I know I can't change your minds about that. It would be a waste of my time...as well as yours to try and do so.  
  
"I will say, however, that to some extent, I do have a choice. I can choose to sit back, do nothing, and watch this play out...or I can do something about it, get involved, and hopefully, with the help of my sisters, make a difference.  
  
"I knew what the possible consequences of getting involved were when I made my decision. I know it's dangerous. I know I'm now in lot of trouble because of it. I chose to do something. I won't just sit back and watch. That's not who I am." Phoebe then paused for a while. She knew that everything she just said could be used for or against her. There was nothing she could do about it. She knew that she couldn't couldn't have just sat there and refused to say anything...or say that she couldn't have come. That would have even further proved what they believed. But, she couldn't exactly say something definitely in her favor. They would figure she was lying, and she would be in even more trouble.  
  
Phoebe got up and said, "I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you." Then, she left.  
  
Reyes turned the tape recorder off. She sat there for a minute, contemplating what had just happened...what Phoebe had said.  
  
Reyes had hoped that Phoebe would just say that, yes she was behind this, and that yes, she wasn't involved by her own free will. If Phoebe had said those things, Reyes, as well as her colleagues, could have helped Phoebe. Phoebe would be free of charges. She still didn't doubt that she had been right, though. She hung onto the hope that Phoebe said what she said out of fear, not truth.  
  
Reyes got up, grabbed the tape recorder, and headed over to her colleagues.  
  
After Reyes had gotten into the car, the four agents had driven back to the hotel, and they began to listen to the tape.  
  
After the tape was finished, Reyes had renewed disappointment that Phoebe hadn't said anything that gave them reason to help her.

Mulder, on the other hand, was disappointed that Phoebe hadn't said anything that they could use to take her into custody. The Halliwells were the only suspects. If he knew for sure that their accusations were correct, they could just end this thing. But now, he knew it would still be a while before this case came to a close.

* * *

'What am I going to do?' Phoebe thought when she got home. She had but one ally...Piper. Jack and Dan would be allies, except for the fact that they didn't know the Halliwell family secret.  
  
"Hey Phoebs," Piper said when she walked in the door. As soon as she saw Phoebe, she could tell that her sister was upset about something. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, you know...the usual. Prue's infected with the virus. Darryl is infected with the virus. My substitute teacher at school knows that we're the Charmed Ones, and I think he has something to do with this virus, as well as two others. One of which I could tell was a demon. And, of course, how can we forget, you, Prue, and I are the prime suspects," Phoebe said, frustrated.  
  
"Well this just keeps getting better, and better, doesn't it," Piper said in exasperation.  
  
As if on cue, Jack and Dan arrived at the door.  
  
"Great," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That would be Jack and Dan, I'm guessing. We were supposed to have a double date tonight."  
  
"Well, go, have fun. It will just have to be the three of you, so make sure to explain things to Jack."  
  
"Why don't you join us?"  
  
"I'd rather not. I have a headache that won't go away."  
  
"Okay, then. I'll see ya later."  
  
Then, Piper went to the door. "Hi," she said to Jack and Dan.  
  
"Where's Prue?" Jack asked.  
  
Piper cringed. She decided it was best to tell him the truth, this time. "She's infected with that virus that's going around. I haven't seen her since last night. Prue must have come home at some point, though, 'cause Phoebe was the one that told me. Why don't you still join us, though?"  
  
"I might as well. I've got nothing better to do." Jack wasn't surprised that Prue had the virus. He actually kind of figured that she did even before Piper said anything. Prue never went to work that day. She never even called. It wasn't like Prue to skip work for no reason.  
  
"Well, let's go," Dan said. The three of them went over to Jack's car and went to the movies.

* * *

"And what exactly did you say that this bounty hunter can do?" the demon asked Spender.  
  
"It can shape shift into anyone. It is also invincible," Spender replied.  
  
"Perfect," Jackman said. "All you need to do is have him shape shift into one of the Charmed Ones, and cause some problems...in the view of the feds, that is. Frame the Charmed Ones. Make sure they have no one to turn to for help...no one that will get in our way."  
  
The three conspirators began laughing. Their victory was inevitable.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter eleven. Wow. Time flies by so fast anymore! I can't believe I'm that far into the story already! Also, I'm not sure that the invincible thing is totally accurate, but for the purposes of this story, it will remain that way. Anyways, hope you liked it.


	12. Framed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't completely sure how to go about this chapter.  
  
**charmedfanatic3000:** Thank you for your review! Your right, it would be interesting to see the agents' reaction to an angel. I'll make sure to have an interesting reaction in the sequel.  
  
**Gothic Spook:** Thank you for your review! And yes, there will be a sequel. I have been planning it pretty much right from the start. It won't have anything to do with the virus, but it involves the Bermuda Triangle.  
  
**Louie Pastiche:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it! Oh, and thank you for clearing that up...about the bounty hunter. I remembered the toxic green stuff from part two of the season premier for season 7 (I think that's the season), but I wasn't sure if the bounty hunter was gone or not. Anyways, thanks again!  
  
**A/N:** Halliwell clones (i.e. the bounty hunter in the form of one of the Halliwells), once you know that they are clones, that is, it will be indicated using ... (ex. Prue Piper Phoebe)  
Oh, and also, incase you haven't figured it our yet, thoughts are indicated using '…'

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Framed**  
  
When Phoebe awoke the next day, she didn't feel any better than she had the night before. If anything, she felt worse.  
  
"If only I could get paid for everything I have to put up with. I'd be a millionaire," Phoebe said. "Then, I wouldn't have to worry about getting a job...not that I'm in a big hurry to get a job...and now...I'm talking to myself...I wonder if I could get off with an insanity plea..." '...thinking in terms of the worst case scenario...then again...getting arrested, while not the best case scenario, wouldn't be the worst possible outcome...there are worse things that could happen.'  
  
Phoebe sighed. She hated times like these...times when it seemed that the only possible outcome was failure...when it would seem there was no hope of winning. She'd dealt with this countless times before and would, no doubt, have to deal with situations like this many times in the future.  
  
She had not lost hope, yet. While her hope was merely hanging by a thread, that could snap at anytime, she still had hope. It was the only thing that kept her going. It was the only thing that kept her from surrendering...giving up...sitting back and letting evil win.  
  
'Unfortunately, I think this is bound to get worse – much worse – before it gets better.' With that thought in mind, she went downstairs ready for anything that may happen.

* * *

The agents were sitting around in at the hotel contemplating what they should do next. Then the phone rang. Mulder answered it.  
  
"Hello," he said. After about a minute or so, he said bye and hung up. "That was agent Jackman. He said that there is trouble in China Town."  
  
With that, the four agents got into their car and drove off.

* * *

Someone was terrorizing – trashing is more like it – a small store. They got out of their car and went into the store.  
  
When they got a closer look at the culprit, Reyes was shocked and felt almost betrayed. It was Phoebe.  
  
Mulder started to cautiously walk over to Phoebe. "You have the right to remain silent..." but that was as far as he got. Phoebe looked at them with an expression of what looked like pure hate...pure evil. Phoebe then ran out of the store, faster than any normal person could.  
  
Once Phoebe was far enough away, it shape shifted back into its original form, and went back to park. Its work was done, for now.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the store, the four agents made sure that everyone in the store was okay, they talked to the witnesses, and then they went back to their car and drove to their hotel.  
  
Once there, everyone was silent. Reyes had been wrong about Phoebe, or so they thought. Mulder had been right. Now all they had to do was figure out how to go about the arrest. The Halliwells weren't normal average people.  
  
Reyes looked back to her days in New York, when her and Phoebe were roommates. When her and Phoebe were friends...  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
"Hey, Phoebs, what's up?" Reyes asked. She could see that Phoebe was visibly upset about something.  
  
"I decided to move back home... You know. I really want to patch things up with Prue. Besides, Piper's been after me for a while...asking me to come back home. I already called her about a week ago." Phoebe hoped that her lie held up. She had never been good at lying. She wasn't sure how well her explanation went, but she could feel herself shaking as she said it.  
  
Reyes looked at her for a little while. She hadn't known Phoebe very long, only for a few months. Still, the two of them had become good friends. She could always tell when something was wrong, and when Phoebe wasn't telling the truth. Normally she chose to ignore what Phoebe said, but this time was different.  
  
"Why are you really going home? You've told me countless times before that you were afraid of going home_ because_ of Prue. Now you're trying to tell me that Prue is the soul reason that you're going home? What's the real reason?"  
  
"That is the real reason."  
  
"Look, Phoebe... If this is about the rent, I'll take care of it."  
  
"No. It isn't. I really should go home. I can't avoid Prue forever," Phoebe said, almost too quickly.  
  
Knowing that there was no way she could get the truth out of Phoebe, Reyes sighed and gave up. "Need any help with moving out?"  
  
"Thanks, but I don't really have any packing to do. I can take care of everything."  
  
- A week later -  
  
Reyes sat with Phoebe at the airport while Phoebe waited until she could board the plane. They sat in silence.  
  
When someone came over the loud speaker and announced that the nonstop flight to San Francisco was now boarding, they stood and hugged each other.  
  
"Good luck with the reunion," Reyes said.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Then, Phoebe left.  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
"Are you okay?" Doggett asked Reyes.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," Reyes said as she came back to the present. She just had to accept that Phoebe changed. Something happened since she had said goodbye at the airport.  
  
Reyes didn't know Phoebe anymore. She had to push her friendship aside. That was a thing of the past. Phoebe and Reyes were no longer friends. They were merely cop and criminal...nothing more. Their friendship was a thing of the past.  
  
She knew that the only way that her and her colleagues could put an end to this virus was to arrest the Halliwells.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter twelve. I hope you liked it! Also, I am really really really really x infinity sorry for the long wait. 


	13. Suspect Apprehended

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Superfan:** Thanks for the review! I promise. This chapter will be longer.  
  
**Gothic Spook:** Thanks for the review! Sorry about the deal with Reyes. It was bound to happen.  
  
**CSM:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.  
  
**Louie Pastiche:** Thanks for the review! I looked at the official website, and you're right. It does look like him. Is the Stargate series any good? I saw the movie, but I've never seen the series.  
  
**A/N:** In the author's note before chapter 12, there was supposed to be asterisks before and after the names. Due to the fact that this didn't show on the final copy, there will be no indicator. The only indicators will be clues that I give, or, in some cases, you will just know.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Suspect Apprehended**  
  
"Hi Phoebe," Piper said as she walked in the door.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe greeted. "How did it go at the club?"  
  
"What club?"  
  
Phoebe looked at her in astonishment. "P3...the club you own..."  
  
"Oh, right. That club."  
  
"You were supposed to go and take inventory. Since the club is temporarily closed, you said that it would be a good time to get that out of the way."  
  
"I did?" Piper looked confused. "Oh, now I remember. I had forgotten. I had something important that I needed to take care of. It must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Do you want me to help? I have nothing better to do right now," Phoebe said, pushing aside her sister's weird behavior.  
  
"No, actually I have a better idea. Let's go get Prue back. She'll fight off the virus. I'm sure of that. We have to get her out of there before she does."  
  
Fighting off a bad feeling, Phoebe agreed. "If we're going through with this, we better go now. It's getting late."  
  
Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Phoebe went for the phone to pick it up, but Piper stopped her. "Let the machine get it."  
  
Phoebe nodded and followed Piper out the door.

* * *

Reyes hung up the phone when she heard the answering machine pick up. "Oh well," she said to Mulder, Scully, and Doggett. "That was probably a bad idea anyways."  
  
"What do we do now?" Scully asked. "We can't go by the normal procedure. Who knows what they're capable of. I'm still not sure that I fully believe the Charmed Ones theory, but better safe than sorry."  
  
"We could talk to Agent Jackman," Mulder suggested. "He seems to know a lot about them."

* * *

Once they had arrived at Golden Gate Park, Piper and Phoebe got out of the car. Phoebe looked around at all of the people. She was shocked to see how many people had been infected. She knew that many people had the 'virus,' but she had no idea that it was this many.  
  
Something wasn't right. Phoebe could feel it. She couldn't make the nagging go away that was telling her to run while she still could. Normally, she would listen to her instinct. Her instincts never let her down, but she set that aside and went with Piper. If anything went wrong, Piper was there with her. Besides, she took self-defense classes for a reason.  
  
When they got to where the gathering was, Piper just stopped. She didn't even move.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, worried.  
  
Piper turned around, and Phoebe froze in horror. Piper began to change form. It was no longer Piper standing before her. It was a man.  
  
Then Phoebe said in a more panicked voice than she would have liked to, "Where are my sisters?"  
  
The man just started to laugh. The sound of his laugh alone caused Phoebe's panic to rise up a notch. After he had finished, he simply pointed behind Phoebe.  
  
She turned around. At first, she felt relief wash over her at seeing that her sisters were okay...that was until she took a good look at their eyes. Both of her sisters were infected. She was all that was left to stop the virus.  
  
Knowing that fighting right then would have been suicide, she chose to sprint out of there as fast as humanly possible. She wouldn't let herself think about how bad things had gotten. She had to fully concentrate on getting out of there. She could worry about the trouble she was in later.  
  
She ran until she ran into something. She stepped back and focused on what had obstructed her path. It wasn't human. It was a demon...the demon behind all of this.

* * *

"I see that now you believe me," Jackman said to the four agents before him.  
  
"Yes, we do," Doggett said. "We need your help. What do we need to know about the Halliwells?"  
  
"Prue has two powers: telekinesis and astral projection. Piper has one. She can stop time. Phoebe also has one. She has premonitions. Together they are strong and almost impossible to defeat. However, alone, they are more vulnerable."  
  
"So, you're suggestion would be that we go after them one at a time," Mulder said.  
  
"It would be easiest that way, yes."  
  
"Out of curiosity, how do you know all of this?" Reyes asked.  
  
"Like I told you before, I have been investigating the Halliwells for quite some time. The fact that they were involved in so many unsolved cases caused me to become suspicious. While they do not know me, by now I know them very well. They must be stopped."  
  
After a long pause, Scully spoke up. "We heard a rumor that all of the people who are infected meet at Golden Gate Park. Is this true?"  
  
Jackman hesitated before answering. He wasn't sure if there was anything there that could cause the agents to change their minds and start suspecting the true culprits. Knowing that the only thing that could cause unwanted suspicion could be taken care of, he decided to answer them. "Yes, those rumors are true."  
  
The agents murmured a quick thanks and walked away. Once they were out of hearing range, Jackman picked up his cell phone to call Spender.  
  
"Get out of there and cover up anything that could create problems for us."

* * *

When the agents arrived at the park, they got out of their car and walked cautiously along. By now it had gotten dark. Mulder made sure to grab a flashlight before he got out of the car.  
  
They surveyed the area and couldn't find anything.  
  
"They're all gone," Doggett observed.  
  
They were about to head back to their car, when Mulder spotted something off in the distance. He motioned for his colleagues to follow quietly.  
  
When they arrived, they found a girl lying on the ground by a tree. When they got a closer look, they found that it was Phoebe. She was unconscious.  
  
At seeing what was once her friend, Reyes forgot about the suspicion and moved forward to check her pulse. She was relieved to find that Phoebe was okay. Then, she remembered everything that had happened that day and went back to being professional. This was not her friend...not anymore.  
  
Knowing that while Phoebe was dangerous, they needed to talk to her – they had to know exactly what they were dealing with so that they could know how to get control of the situation –she looked over at Scully. She knew that Scully was a doctor.  
  
Reyes moved out of the way so that Scully could check to see what was wrong. However, before she got the chance to do anything, Phoebe awoke.  
  
It took Phoebe a while to focus. Once she did, she saw that all of the agents were standing around her, ready for anything. She could see that she had fully lost their trust. She could see it in their eyes. Even Reyes no longer trusted her.  
  
She slowly got up.  
  
"We need to talk," Reyes said.  
  
Phoebe tried to hide the hurt she felt. She nodded in response. Then, in a voice devoid of all emotion, she said, "Lets go back to my house. This isn't exactly the best place to talk."  
  
The agents didn't say anything. They just began walking towards their car, making sure to keep her surrounded for fear of her running off.  
  
She got into the backseat of the car and was seated in between Doggett and Reyes. Once she was settled in, she sunk within herself and thought about everything that had happened. It was then she realized the full extent of the trouble she was in. She further realized the hopelessness of her situation. What hope she had left was lost.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for chapter thirteen. Hope you liked it! 


	14. Interrogation Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Gothic Spook:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! I'll have to check out the Stargate show. I read a write up on the spin-off in the TV Guide. It sounds interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Interrogation Time**  
  
Once the five of them were at Halliwell manor, it didn't take long for the questions to start. They all sat down and got comfortable.  
  
"What happened, Phoebe. What made you change?" Reyes asked.  
  
Phoebe looked up at her. "I'm the same person now that I was then. The only difference is that I have a lot more responsibilities now."  
  
"Just tell us the truth about what's going on, and we may go easy on you," Mulder said, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Which truth do you want to hear?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear me say, what Reyes wanted me to say before, or the full out truth?" She was looking directly at Mulder while she said this.  
  
"Is there a difference?" Doggett asked.  
  
When Phoebe didn't say anything, Mulder sighed. "Fine. What do you think we want to hear?"  
  
"You're right. I'm guilty. You caught me. My sisters and I are the three conspirators. Congratulations. You won," she answered in a deadpan voice.  
  
After a slight pause, Reyes asked Phoebe, "What do you think I wanted to hear?"  
  
Phoebe thought back to the talk that they had had. She thought about what Reyes had said to her. "I am involved in this. However, I didn't choose to be. My sisters dragged me into this."  
  
"Now do you want to tell us what you claim to be the truth?" Scully asked.  
  
Phoebe paused, then looked up at the agents, making sure to show them that she was sincere. "I am the only person left that can stop this, and I know I can't do this alone. Not without my sisters.  
  
"My sisters are infected with this virus. Eventually they will be able to fight it off. They're strong. The problem is, once they are free from the effects of the virus, they will be in danger. They are way outnumbered.  
  
"I was shocked to see how many people are infected. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that half the city was infected. Not to mention the three conspirators, one of which is a powerful demon.  
  
"The good thing is, out of the three of us, Prue and Piper are the most likely ones to beat the odds. Between Piper being able to stop time, and Prue's telekinesis, they still have a chance.  
  
"The bad thing is, without the power of three, we have no chance of defeating this demon. It's too powerful." Phoebe paused and thought for a moment. "Divide and conquer...it's the oldest trick in the book."  
  
Phoebe sat back. She didn't know why she told them all of that. The only reason she could think of was that she was hoping that they would believe her and help her. She had been alone before, but even then, she had people to turn to. This time, there was no one.  
  
The agents sat in silence for a while contemplating what Phoebe had said. They began to have doubts of what they had been so sure of before. Now, they didn't know what to think.  
  
Mulder jumped when he heard his cell phone ring. "Hello," he said when he answered it.  
  
"We found the information you had asked us to find," Frohike said on the other line. "It turns out that Jackman isn't what he seems."  
  
"We traced Jackman's family line," Langly continued. "His ancestors were witch hunters. If he found that the Halliwells are witches, he would have reason to not like them."  
  
"If he knows, the Halliwells may be in danger," Byers concluded.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Mulder said. "Bye." After he hung up, he thought about the interesting turn of events. "That was the Lone Gunmen. Apparently Agent Jackman has a plausible reason to want to frame the Halliwells. Frohike, Langly, and Byers traced his family line. His ancestors were witch hunters."  
  
"Does this mean that we've been wrong...that the Halliwells are innocent?" Reyes asked hopefully.  
  
"That's what it would seem like."  
  
"What about earlier today?" Doggett asked. "We saw Phoebe terrorizing the people in that small store in China Town."  
  
Phoebe looked up at hearing her name mentioned. "What are you talking about? The only place I've been to today besides here is Golden Gate Park."  
  
"Something weird is going on," Scully commented.  
  
Then Phoebe could almost see the light bulb flash. "Are you sure that it was me that you saw?"  
  
"It definitely looked like you. Why?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Well, earlier today when I went to the park, I went with what I thought was Piper. Once we got there, however, whatever that thing was shape shifted into its true form."  
  
"A bounty hunter..." Scully said aloud. "They can shape shift into anyone."  
  
After a long pause, Reyes said, "Phoebe, I'm sorry about all of this."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Phoebe said in reply. "Trust me, you're not the first ones to suspect us. Prue was actually in jail once."  
  
"What can we do to help?" Reyes asked.  
  
"You already have helped."  
  
The agents looked at her, confused.  
  
"It's not easy having no one to turn to. The fact that you're on my side helps a lot."  
  
"We now know who two of the conspirators are...the demon and Jackman. Do you know who the third is?" Doggett asked.  
  
"Yeah...the substitute teacher at CMU. I think he said his name was C.G.B. Spender."  
  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked in concern.  
  
"Spender is a dangerous man. He's been trying to sabotage our work from the very beginning," Mulder explained. He then looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We should get going."  
  
The agents got up to leave. Before they reached the door, Reyes stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Doggett asked her.  
  
"I don't feel right leaving Phoebe here alone. I'll stay here."  
  
Mulder, Scully, and Doggett nodded in understanding.  
  
"We'll be here in the morning," Scully said. Then, the three of them left.  
  
Reyes walked back into the living room, which was where Phoebe was. "A lot's changed since New York," she said.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Phoebe stated.  
  
"So, is it really true? I mean, about you and your sisters."  
  
"Yep, every bit of it."  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"The day I moved back in here."  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"Destiny didn't want to wait any longer, I guess," Phoebe thought back to the days when she was naïve about everything...when her and her sisters had normal lives. While she missed certain aspects of that, she would never want to give up everything her and her sisters had done...all of the good they did.  
  
"You can have Prue or Piper's room. They won't be coming home," Phoebe said.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll stay up tonight, make sure everything's okay, but could I have something with lots of caffeine to help me stay up?"  
  
"Yeah. We always make sure to keep lots of coffee around the house. You never know when you'll have to go without sleep at times like these. But even so, you don't have to stay up. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Nonetheless, I'm still going to try and stay alert."  
  
"Suit yourself. I might as well go make some coffee. We're both going to need it."  
  
"Why will you need it?"  
  
"Research," Phoebe replied. "I've been so caught up in everything else that's been going on, that I haven't even checked the Book of Shadows to find info on how to stop this."  
  
"Out of curiosity, where did this new attitude come from?" At seeing the confusion on Phoebe's face, she continued. "Before, you seemed so sure that there was nothing you could do, but now..."  
  
"Yeah...well... I had lost hope and was about ready to give up, but that's not my standard operation mode. I can't stay that way for long. I mean, I still know what the chances are, but I'm not giving up without a fight."

* * *

Phoebe was growing more and more frustrated as she flipped through the Book of Shadows time and time again with no luck.  
  
Right when she was about to call a quits, a gently breeze blew, causing the pages to turn. The breeze dissipated, and Phoebe glanced at the pages before her. "Thanks Grams," she muttered.  
  
A few months ago, her and sisters discovered that every once in a while, Grams would flip the pages of the book. It was her way of protecting them.  
  
She started reading the one page.  
  
Black Eye Virus  
There is a demon that is sent to take over the world. To rule over, take over, and make evil all that is good. He uses the virus to control his victims. Once under his spell, the victim is only capable of doing what he or she is told. He must never gain control. I, Cassandra Wentworth, was not strong enough to vanquish him, but I was able to imprison him. He will only be released once the Charmed Ones are in existence with the hope that they may be strong enough to defeat him. Be fore warned.  
  
After reading this, she looked at the page across from it. She recognized the illustration of the demon. It was the demon she saw at the park...the demon behind all of this. She read further.  
  
Rasptin  
Rasptin, or the black eye demon, is very powerful. Among his many abilities, he is capable of mind control through the use of the black eye virus. The only way to cure the victims of the virus is to vanquish Rasptin. There is no known way to do this, for he was only imprisoned before.  
  
"Great, that was a big help," Phoebe sarcastically muttered under her breath. She closed the book and went back downstairs to try and write a power of three spell.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter fourteen. Hope you liked it! 


	15. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Superfan:** Thank you for your review!  
  
**Louie Pastiche:** Thank you for your review! And no, I wasn't hinting at that. I actually wrote a different version of this story a while ago. I decided to rewrite it and post it on this website. When I wrote the original, I hadn't learned about Rasputin yet. That was the best name I could come up with. However, I did realize this as I was writing the chapter. I did try to come up with a different name, but eventually I took the lazy way out and kept the same name.  
  
**Gothic Spook:** Thank you for your review! Sorry for the long wait.  
  
**charmedfanatic3000:** Thank you for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Preparations  
**  
The next morning, Mulder, Scully, and Doggett arrived back at Halliwell manor.  
  
"How is everything?" Doggett asked as Reyes let them in.  
  
"Good. Phoebe's been working on a plan of some kind since late last night," Reyes replied.  
  
At hearing voices, Phoebe walked out into the living room. "Hey," she greeted.  
  
"How's it coming?"  
  
"Well..." Phoebe looked down at the paper she had been writing on. Outside of a spell that she came up with, all that was on the paper was a bunch of doodling. She couldn't come up with anything on the plan front. "I came up with a spell."  
  
"Did you come up with a plan of action?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm not used to flying solo. Besides, most of the time we never really come up with plans. We just go with the flow. On the rare occasion that we do come up with a plan in advance, we often have to abandon it."  
  
"Did you find anything else out that could help?" Scully inquired.  
  
"Pretty much everything that I found, we already knew. The only thing I hadn't been fully sure of before is that the only way to stop the virus is to stop the demon. And, of course, there is no known way to defeat him, for he was only imprisoned before," she replied, quoting the last part.  
  
"Out of curiosity, where do you get your information from?" Mulder asked.  
  
"A family heirloom...the Book of Shadows. It's filled with information of certain aspects of the world of magic, mainly information of the evil beings that any good witch may come across in their lifetime."  
  
"How many have you dealt with since you found out about all of this?" Doggett asked.  
  
Phoebe thought for a second and shrugged. "Way too many to count."  
  
"Have a..." Phoebe began, gesturing for the agents to sit down. Before she could finish, however, her arm brushed up against Reyes, who she had been standing next to. She felt the familiar jolt.  
  
_ The four agents and Phoebe were standing around the living room like they were now.  
Rasptin shimmered in, firing a fireball at the same time.  
The fireball hit Mulder and Scully.  
They went up in flames.  
_  
"Phoebe, are you okay?" Reyes asked, worried. "What happened?"  
  
Phoebe ignored both questions. "All of you have to get out of here now," she said urgently.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Doggett asked.  
  
"Just trust me on this," Phoebe pleaded.  
  
"Not until you tell us what's going on," Mulder said forcefully.  
  
Phoebe sighed. Then, all in a rush, she explained. "I get premonitions. Sometimes they show the past, but most of the time they show the future. I just had one. The demon came in here, threw a fire ball at you two," she said while pointing towards Mulder and Scully, "and you went up in flames."  
  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other, and then back at Phoebe. Scully spoke up, speaking for both her and Mulder. "We can move out of the way. Besides, I don't care what's going to happen. We're not leaving you here alone when we know that this thing is going to attack."  
  
Phoebe was growing frustrated. She knew that time was running out. "Look... I know what I'm doing... How many demons have you gone up against?" she retorted desperately, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't doubt that you know what you're doing," Reyes said, "but I have to agree with them. We're not leaving you here alone."  
  
Phoebe felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Knowing that there was no time to continue arguing, she came up with a compromise. "Fine. But please, at least move a safe distance away."  
  
"Phoebe, we're not..."  
  
Phoebe was on full alert. "Please... You have to... NOW!"  
  
Knowing that, at this point, there was no arguing with her, the agents complied. As soon as they were out of the way, Rasptin shimmered in. The fireball that he was throwing disintegrated harmlessly on wall behind where Mulder and Scully had stood only moments before.  
  
"You know," Rasptin began in a deep, scratchy voice, "I could take care of you now very easily. However, I think that a reunion is in order. Besides, I like a challenge. This way, I can brag that I not only took out the powerful Charmed Ones, but that the three of you were together when I did so."  
  
Phoebe could feel herself boiling over with anger. "Getting cocky, are we?" she shot back. "You know, I think that's a major causing factor of the downfall of all the evil we have fought. They get a big head. They underestimate us. We vanquish them."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, witch. I don't underestimate you. I have someone on my side that was defeated by you three. I know exactly what I am dealing with."  
  
"You sure about that?" she retorted. "Besides, do you really think that I would go with you willingly?"  
  
Rasptin held up his hand and produced a fireball, aiming it at the agents, who were staring in shock of what was going on. "How 'bout this. Either you come with me, or your friends die." Rasptin knew he had gotten to Phoebe. He could see her courage falter and change to fear. While it was only for a second, it happened.  
  
"I'll go. Just leave them alone."  
  
Rasptin extinguished the fireball in his hand. He grabbed onto Phoebe.  
  
For the instant before they shimmered out of there, Phoebe looked over at the agents. Through her look, she was communicating with them – not literally, since she's not a telepath –but figuratively. Her one look told them that she was not done fighting...not by a long shot.  
  
Rasptin and Phoebe shimmered out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for chapter fifteen. I hate to say it, but this story is coming to a close. Only two chapters left. But shortly after this story is over, I will start posting the sequel. I will be adding another show into the mix. If anyone is interested in seeing the summary, it is now in my bio under upcoming stories. Oh, and I apologize in advance for the spell. I suck at writing poems, which is pretty much what they are, so...uh...yeah. Anyways, hope you liked it! 


	16. Final Showdown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Gothic Spook:** Thank you for your review! You will find the answer to your question in this chapter.  
  
**charmedfanatic3000:** Thank you for your review! And yes, Leo will be in the sequel.  
  
**Louie Pastiche:** Thank you for your review! I did decide to use your first suggestion, but after Ship of the Lost, there won't be any more sequels. But thank you for your suggestions!  
  
**Superfan:** Thank you for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Final Showdown**  
  
For a few moments, the agents just stood in stunned silence. They were still trying to comprehend what had happened. They had known what Phoebe had told them and what they had found out from other sources, but there was still denial.  
  
Everything had happened so fast. They hadn't even known what to do. Now, the only proof that anything had even happened was that Phoebe was gone.  
  
"What happened?" Doggett asked.  
  
"Apparently everything Phoebe had been saying is true," Reyes said. 'And now she's gone...' Reyes didn't know what to think. She thought she had believed Phoebe, but she realized that she must have had some doubts. She didn't doubt the existence of everything that Phoebe had been talking about, but she still couldn't quite picture Phoebe being involved in any of it. "We have to do something."  
  
Her three colleagues just nodded.

* * *

The only thing keeping Prue, Piper, and Phoebe from going after the three conspirators before them were the three people restraining them. By now, Prue and Piper had managed to fight off the effects of the virus.  
  
Under normal circumstances, they would have just gotten free by whatever means necessary, but these weren't normal circumstances. The three people restraining them were none other than Jack, Dan, and Darryl, all of which were infected with the virus.  
  
"Well, well, well... What have we here?" Spender said in a mocking tone.  
  
"The Charmed Ones...helpless... You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment..." Jackman said.  
  
"No offense, buddy, but we've never fought you before," Piper said venomously. "Then again, maybe we did. We just don't remember you because it was a quick, unchallenging vanquish."  
  
"I would keep my mouth shut, if I were you, witch," Spender snarled. He was holding Jackman back.  
  
"I fought you in the future," Jackman said. "Of course, I never met you, Prue. You weren't exactly around anymore."  
  
"Lie all you want," Prue shot back. "That kind of thing doesn't fool me."  
  
"Who said I was lying?"  
  
"That's enough!" Rasptin yelled.

* * *

Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes arrived at the park. They immediately knew they had come to the right place, for the park was filled with people.  
  
As they were fighting their way through the crowd, they could hear Rasptin.  
  
When they got to a clearing, they saw that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were far from being scared. In fact, if looks could kill, they figured that the demon, as well as the two other conspirators, would be torn to shreds.  
  
"Because it would be a shame to let all that power of yours go to waste, I will give you an option," Rasptin said. "If you join us with ruling a world of evil, I will spare you. Think of it. Together, we would be powerful. We would be unstoppable. You would be queens. All would obey you. Join me."  
  
When Jackman heard this proposal, he was fuming. He wanted revenge.  
  
"NEVER!" all three sisters screamed in unison without hesitation. With that, they broke free of their captors, wincing inwardly at possibly hurting Jack, Dan, and Darryl.  
  
As Phoebe was breaking free, she saw the four agents standing to the side. She could tell that they were going to do something stupid. If they did, they could get hurt, or worse...  
  
She sent them a look telling them to stay put. Unfortunately, Spender followed Phoebe's gaze and saw the agents. He went over to make his way towards them.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe yelled to get her sister's attention. She gestured over towards the agents, where Spender was quickly heading.  
  
With a quick flick of her wrist, Prue sent Spender flying. Piper, seeing what was going on, quickly froze time so that they could regroup.  
  
"Piper, can you unfreeze the agents? We'll need to stick close to them to make sure that they're safe," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper did so. The three of them walked over to three very confused agents. After the initial shock wore off, they thanked Prue.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Reyes asked them.  
  
Phoebe looked over at her friend. "You aren't going to do anything. Just stay by us so that we can make sure you're safe." She then pulled the spell out of her pocket.  
  
When she had been brought here, she remembered that she never set the spell down. She still had it in her hand. She had quickly shoved it in her pocket for safekeeping.  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said. "Let's hope this works." She held it out in front of her so that her sisters could see it.  
  
They could feel the flutter that always signaled that time would return to normal.  
  
"It's now or never," Prue said.  
  
Time resumed. Before the sisters could begin reciting the spell, they heard shots fire out. They looked over at the agents. All of which, Scully and Doggett more so than the others, had a bewildered look on their faces.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked back towards the demon. Rasptin was unfazed. If anything, he just looked even more annoyed than he had been before. The shots had been fired at him, but did absolutely nothing.  
  
"Come on," Prue said. "Let's get this over with."  
  
The three began chanting. "Remove this evil from time and space. The evil done will now erase. Banish this evil once and for all. The three conspirators will be no more."  
  
Rasptin, Jackman, and Spender all started laughing...an annoying, yet chilling, laugh. The spell wasn't working.  
  
"Okay, why isn't this working?" Piper said, panicked.  
  
"Did you really think you could defeat us that easily?" Rasptin roared. "I have been preparing for this encounter ever since that pesky witch imprisoned me. I took many precautions to ensure victory." Then, he readied a fireball, aiming it at the Charmed Ones. He threw it.  
  
Time seemed to slow down. Prue quickly used her telekinesis to deflect it. It went flying back at the three conspirators, but as soon as it was within a few inches of them, sparks flew and it disintegrated.  
  
"Well, that explains it," Prue said to her sisters. When they gave her blank looks, she explained. "They must have some sort of magical field protecting them, warding off all magic. That's why the spell didn't work."  
  
"Well, then, what do we do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We try a counter spell... We break down the barrier, and then we say the spell again."  
  
"We don't have any spells to break down a barrier," Piper stated.  
  
"Yeah, and I've never tried to make up a spell on the spot," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything," Prue replied.  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said nervously. "Here goes nothing... Remove the barrier that blocks our path. Let nothing obstruct the path. Undo the magic spell, that... keeps the enemy unharmed and well."  
  
"Did it work?" Piper asked.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Prue declared.  
  
They began again. "Remove this evil from time and space. The evil done will now erase. Banish this evil once and for all. The three conspirators will be no more." They could feel power surge through them. It was working. To finish the deal, they added, "Three to three we banish thee. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free..."  
  
The three conspirators were howling in rage as they could feel their defeat.  
  
"The power of three will set us free!" There was a great explosion as the three conspirators disappeared.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked around. Slowly, the eyes of those surrounding them began to turn back to their normal color.  
  
"It's over," Phoebe said in relief. She hugged her sisters, glad that they were safe.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter sixteen. I can't believe it! Only one chapter left. This was the first story I ever put on this website, and it's almost over. Wow. Time really does fly. Anyways, hope you liked it. Oh, and also... Does anyone want me to put the original version of this story up at the end of this one? 


	17. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**Gothic Spook:** Thank you for the review! Sorry I didn't have more action, and I apologize in advance if the agents' reaction isn't too interesting. But anyways, thanks again!  
  
**Superfan:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked this story!

**A/N:** Since this is the last chapter of this story, I want to send out a general thank you to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciated all of the support! It has really helped! Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The Aftermath  
**  
"There are going to be a lot of confused people," Prue said.  
  
When everyone, except Piper, looked at her questioningly, she replied. "The last thing I remember is trying to fight off the virus. The entire time I was under full control of the virus, there is a blank spot in my memory. I don't remember anything."  
  
Piper nodded. "Same thing with me."  
  
"Well," Phoebe began. "At least we don't have to worry as much about damage control. Since no one will remember anything that happened, none of them will remember anything about our involvement in this. Which means that we were technically never exposed."  
  
"Yeah, that is a good thing," Prue said.  
  
"The one problem is, what are we going to say to Jack and Dan?" Piper asked.  
  
"Unless you're ready to tell them the truth, I suggest avoiding the subject or running around the truth like usual," Phoebe said in reply.  
  
With that, Piper and Prue ran off to find their boyfriends in all of the commotion. Before they were out of earshot, Piper yelled over her shoulder. "Hey Phoebs, meet us at the club!"  
  
Phoebe nodded, then turned back towards the agents. One problem was definitely taken care of, but another still remained. What if the agents said something about the Halliwells in the case report? Even worse, what if they mentioned something about the Halliwells being the Charmed Ones?  
  
Having known Phoebe long enough to hear unspoken messages loud and clear, Reyes gave Phoebe a reassuring look. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."  
  
Phoebe's relief was obvious. She visibly relaxed. "Thanks."  
  
"So," Scully began, "how is any of this possible? How does it all work?"  
  
"You mean the magic?" Phoebe inquired. Scully nodded. "I don't even know the answer to that one. All I know is that it is like everything else out of the ordinary. You have to throw all logic out of the window. There is no way to logically explain everything."  
  
Scully looked over at Mulder to gauge his reaction. "You two would get along pretty well."  
  
"You said you deal with this kind of thing often?" Doggett asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. When you're on evil's most wanted list, that's what happens."  
  
There was an awkward silence. None of them knew what to say.  
  
Darryl was the one to break the silence. As soon as he spotted them, he walked over. Phoebe winced when she saw him limping slightly. "You guys okay?" He inquired.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Darryl took a good look at the agents. He could tell by the bewildered looks on some of the agents' faces that they knew the truth about the Halliwells.  
  
"You'll get used to the idea in time," he told them.  
  
"How long ago did you find out about all of this?" Mulder asked.  
  
"A few months ago. It didn't surprise me when I found out, though. By that point in time, I had seen a demon, and I had known how the Halliwells were mysteriously involved in most, if not all, of the unsolved "freaky" cases. When I found out their secret, it all seemed to click into place."  
  
"It will definitely take a while to sort out everything," Doggett said. "We've seen some pretty weird stuff in our line of work, but there was always doubt. Not to mention the fact that it seems that there is this ongoing battle that I never knew went on."  
  
After a moment of silence, Phoebe asked, "Do you guys want to go to the club? It might help take your mind off of everything."  
  
Darryl shook his head. "I have to take care of things around here." Then, satisfied that everyone was okay, at least physically okay, he walked off.  
  
Phoebe looked over at the agents.  
  
"Why not. We've got nothing better to do," Mulder replied.  
  
"What club is it?" Scully asked.  
  
"P3. Piper owns it," Phoebe replied. "Everything's on the house for friends and family."  
  
"Sounds great," Reyes said, picking up on what Phoebe had said. Phoebe considered them friends.

* * *

Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes were sitting around at the airport waiting for the okay to board the plane.  
  
Phoebe decided to tag along to say goodbye.  
  
"Nonstop flight to D.C. is now boarding," the announcer said.  
  
"Keep in touch," Phoebe said to them.  
  
"We will," Reyes said. "Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
They said their goodbyes, and the agents boarded the plane.  
  
Phoebe went back out to her car and drove home. When she walked in the door, she felt that familiar jolt.  
  
_Phoebe was standing and talking to Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes.  
They were at some hotel.  
Phoebe was holding tickets for a cruise ship.  
So were the agents.  
_  
Phoebe smiled. She would see her friends again. She didn't know when, but sure enough, she would see them again.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter seventeen. This story is now over. I can't believe it! It went by so fast! The sequel will be posted soon. Anyways, as always, hope you liked it!


	18. The Original Version

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or X-Files. I also don't own the idea behind the virus. That comes from the X-Files movie.  
  
**A/N:** Like the title says, this is the original version of the story. Personally, I like the new version better, but this one has its high points too. Anyways, to anyone that takes the time to read this, it is extremely different from the new version. Some things are the same, but most is different. Also, the formatting is different for one reason and one reason only. I originally wrote it this way and am too lazy to change it. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Original Version**

Note

- Black eye virus breakout over US

- Spreading rapidly

- Virus spread through air up to a mile away from infectee

- Highly contagious

- May be extraterrestrial

"What is this?" Scully asked Mulder.  
"It's practically the same virus as before."  
"Practically?"  
"Just like the one before, it is the black eye virus and probably extraterrestrial. The virus mutated. This is a different version of the original virus. The one you had. The main difference is even after you get it you are still mobile. As far as anyone knows there is no cure. That means there is no way to stop it as of right now. If there is a way, no one in this bureau and no one in any medical field know about it. The good thing is it goes through each of the stages really slow. So far everyone that is infected is alive and as well as they could possibly be."  
Just as Mulder finished explaining, Agent Dogget walked in. "I got us plane tickets for tomorrow. The virus just broke out in San Francisco. It might be best to start there."  
  
"Hey Phoebes," Prue Halliwell said to her sister Phoebe, as she walked in. "What's up? How was your class?"  
Phoebe had just come home from her college class the legends and mysteries of San Francisco. "OK, I guess. We were talking about something weird. I mean we always do, but today we talked about some weird virus that has been spreading across the US. It just recently reached San Francisco. It's called the black eye virus."  
"What kind of name is that?"  
"Supposedly when you get the virus your eyes turn black."  
"Hi guys. Wait a minute. A virus that makes your eyes turn black? Did I miss something?" Piper said as she walked in the door.  
"Oh. It was just something I learned about in school," Phoebe said. She walked out of the room. Just over a year ago, she and her sisters found out who they really are. They are witches, the charmed ones. The most powerful of all witches, and they are good witches. Their job is to protect the innocent. It isn't a fun job though, because something is always after them.  
  
Mulder, Scully, and Dogget arrived in San Francisco. They went to the detective office to see if they could find out where to start. They met up with one detective, Darryl. Darryl is a very good friend with the Halliwells. He is one of the few who know their secret. They talked for a while about the basics.  
  
"So far it has mainly been around where CMU is. Not many people have it, but every one who is infected is acting weird. They don't act like themselves," Darryl said.  
Dogget asked, "Where is CMU located?"  
  
The three of them waited in their car for a little bit, and then got out to investigate. They went inside and into all of the classrooms. They pulled students aside randomly to question them. Most of them didn't know anything, but it was worth a shot. Then they arrived at the classroom that Phoebe was in. They asked her to go outside with them so they could ask her some questions. They reviewed her records, like they did with all the others. They recognized something odd, and question her about it.  
"According to this, you have been absent quite a few times. What happened?" Scully asked Phoebe.  
Phoebe replied, "Well, I have a lot of family problems. We're kind of accident prone." She handled it really well, but she wouldn't have a year ago. She, along with her sisters, have gotten used to not telling the whole truth. It's hard at times, but they have no choice. Besides, it's not far from the truth.  
"What all do you know about what has been going on?" Mulder asked.  
"Not much, but..." before she could finish, Mulder's watch alarm went off.  
Mulder said, "We've got to go. Is there some way we can reach you?"  
"You can drop by at my house. I'm there most of the time." She quickly wrote down her address, and handed it to them. Then she hurried off to her car to go home. As she unlocked her car door, she got a feeling that someone was watching her. She cautiously turned around, but saw nothing. 'It must just be my imagination,' she thought. Then she drove home. A college student, who was infected with the virus, ran away from his hiding spot in the bushes.  
  
3 hours later... at Halliwell manor  
  
All three sisters were at home. Phoebe was studying, while Prue and Piper were in the kitchen talking.  
Ding-dong! The doorbell rang. Phoebe got up and walked over to the door. She answered the door, and recognized that it was the three FBI agents who had started to interview her earlier that day.  
"Hi. Come on in, and make yourselves at home," she said. "Do you want any thing? We've got coffee, Pepsi, water..."  
Mulder, Scully, and Dogget all said in unison, "coffee."  
Prue and Piper walked into the living room.  
"These are my sisters Prue and Piper. Prue and Piper, this is Mulder, Scully, and Dogget. I'll be right back with the three coffees." She walked to the kitchen and headed to the stove. She emptied the coffee pot and refilled it. Then she turned the stove setting to high.  
_Flash...  
There's someone lying on the floor.  
A girl.  
Phoebe.  
Someone is standing next to her about to leave.  
The person is strange.  
His eyes are black  
He's infected with the black eye virus.  
_  
'It felt so real,' Phoebe thought. It was a premonition. She stood there for a little bit to try to recover from it. Even though she'd been having them for over a year, they still fazed her. They always had. Then after a minute of standing there, she realized something. The coffee was done. She poured it into three mugs, and then carried them out to the living room. She carefully set them down, and then sat down. She had to forget about the premonition, – she had been able to other times – for now, anyways. She couldn't tell the agents, but she should tell her sisters... after the agents leave.  
"Phoebe... Phoebe... Earth to Phoebe," Mulder said. He had been trying to get her attention for a while. It was almost as if she was there physically, but not mentally. Finally she had come out of the trans she was in, and looked up. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing important," Phoebe replied. She wasn't very convincing this time. It was obvious that it was a lot more serious than she made it out to be. The agents didn't buy it.  
"If it's not that important, then why do you still look like you're worrying about something?" Dogget asked. There was a long pause. Phoebe struggled on whether she should tell them or not, but decided yet again that she shouldn't. If she didn't tell them, though, what would she say? Obviously, she wasn't very good with lying right then.  
Finally, after a long pause, she answered, "I... I don't know. Did you find anything else about your case?" She hoped that maybe they would drop the subject of what she was worrying about. Luckily it worked.  
"No. There's really not much we can find out. We stopped at the detective office earlier to see what they knew. They didn't know much," Scully said, still not convinced that everything was okay. But she took the hint. She could tell her partners had too. Right now their first priority was solving this case. So for now it would be best to drop it. "So how much do you know?"  
"Pretty much just what I learned in class. That it just broke out here a few days ago. It spreads quickly. All the people who have it are acting really weird. So far, outside of causing those infected to act different, nothing major has happened." Phoebe quickly summed up what she knew, leaving out the detail of her premonition.  
Dogget glanced at his watch. He then got up and so did his partners. "Thanks. We've got to go. We have to go pick up a colleague of ours. Bye."  
"Bye," Phoebe said as she closed the door. Then she leaned against the door. Why hadn't she been able to forget about what she saw? Normally she could if she had to. Oh well. What's the worst that could happen? "Prue, Piper!" Phoebe yelled as she walked back into the living room.  
"What is it?" Her sisters asked in unison as they dropped down on the couch. They shoved a pillow aside to make room for Phoebe. Phoebe walked over to the couch and sat down.  
"Well... I had a vision. It involved an infected person and me. It was a person infected with the black eye virus."  
  
Mulder, Scully, and Dogget arrived at the airport. It was perfect timing. Their colleague, Reyes, had just gotten off the plane. "Hi guys. Did you find anything yet?" Reyes asked, even though she pretty much already knew the answer. It was no.  
"No," Dogget said, "we pretty much hit a dead end. We went to CMU and talked to some college kids to see what they knew. No one really knew anything except for one. I think she knows more than she's telling us."  
"Well, why would you go to CMU?"  
"That's where all the breakouts have been so far," Scully replied.  
"Why don't we go back there and stake out. We might have our best start there."  
They left the airport and drove over to CMU. They didn't have to wait long before something happened. They saw Phoebe walking. She went towards the back of the campus, down an alley. Not many people go there, especially not at night. "What's she doing here?" Mulder thought out loud. Then he got out and the others followed.  
Meanwhile, Phoebe had to do a little research. She didn't want her sisters to come along. She didn't give them specific details. If they knew what kind of research they wouldn't have let her go. They would have gone instead...without her. This was something she wanted to do herself. She wanted to find out what was going on. Then, after she made it to the back of the campus, she found who she was looking for. She ran to catch up. She chased him until they reached a dead end. He then turned around and stared directly at her. He was infected with the black eye virus. She didn't know him, but she got the feeling that he knew her. He then smiled and said, "You walked right into a trap."  
Phoebe started to panic. She worked up some courage, and then asked, "What do you want? All of you." She had to know what she came to find out. Otherwise this would have been a wasted trip.  
"I think you already know," he replied. Then slowly he began to walk towards her. He picked her up and was about to throw her...  
"Freeze!" Mulder said when he caught up. "Put her down."  
The infected guy dropped Phoebe just as Mulder's colleagues caught up with Mulder. Then he started to walk away. "What do you want?" Scully asked him.  
"Why don't you ask her?" he replied, indicating Phoebe. He then ran away.  
Phoebe got up as the others walked over. "Are you ok?" Dogget asked. Phoebe nodded. "Why did you come out here alone? It's dangerous."  
Phoebe paused, not sure how much to say. She took a deep breath then said, "I have my reasons." She could see on all four faces that stared at her, that they wouldn't let her go with that answer. She sighed. "I have a major test tomorrow. I have a lot of studying to do, and it's kind of hard to concentrate at home. And as to being out here alone, I highly doubt Prue and Piper would want to study with me," she smirked as she said this. "Phoebe?" Reyes asked. She had just realized that the girl that they all were talking to was her roommate when they lived in New York. "Wait a minute. Monica? So I guess you got the job you wanted in D.C." Phoebe said when she recognized Reyes. "You know each other?" Mulder asked them. "Yeah. We were roommates in New York," Reyes replied. "So Phoebe, what are you really doing here? You never were good at lying." "When have I lied?" Phoebe asked. "When you told me why you were moving out. You said you wanted to go home to make up with your sisters, but I knew that you really were dreading going home. You didn't want to face Prue. You lost your job. You were broke, that's why you went home." "Prue and I don't fight much anymore... Can I please go to the library now? So far I'm doing very well with my classes, and I don't want to screw that up. So, can I go?" "I don't know..." Scully said.  
Reyes looked at Phoebe. She could tell that Phoebe was lying, but she also knew that Phoebe wouldn't tell the truth if she hadn't broken down already. "Go ahead." Everyone else was surprised. Especially Phoebe. She didn't think they would let her go. She walked to the library, then back around to her car.  
After she left, Mulder asked Reyes, "Why did you tell her she could go? We need to know what she was really doing here."  
"Even if we kept her here to question her, she still wouldn't have told us the truth."  
"How could you know that for sure?" Dogget asked her.  
"I lived with her for a while. Once she tells a lie, she sticks with it." Then she walked away. Everyone followed her. They got in their car and drove back to the detective agency. Maybe Darryl, who they had talked to earlier, might know the Hallowell's. And if so, maybe, since they were at a standstill with the virus, they could figure out what was up with Phoebe.  
After driving for about five minutes they arrived at their destination. They got out of their car, walked inside, and met up with Darryl.  
"Did you find anything out?" Darryl asked.  
"Not a whole lot more than we knew before... but we did talk to someone else about it. We think she knows more than she's telling us," Scully replied. 'Uh oh,' Darryl thought. "Let me guess...one of the Halliwells?" "Actually yes. Phoebe Halliwell. You know them?" Mulder asked.  
"Yeah. Her, her sisters, and I are really good friends. They're practically family... Why... Is something going on with her?"  
"We're not sure. We were kind of hoping you would know," Mulder said in reply.  
"Do you want me to go talk to her?" All four agents nodded.  
  
Ding Dong. The doorbell rang. Phoebe ran to answer the door. She opened the door. "Hi Darryl. What's up?" She could tell that he didn't stop by just to visit.  
"The FBI agents that are in town came in and asked me about you. What's up?"  
"Do you know that case they're working on? Well, I did a little investigating of my own. There's a lot more to it than meets the eye. I think it might be supernatural."  
Darryl looked at her for a while with a worried expression. He knew what that meant. "So in other words, you think they might be after you guys." Phoebe nodded slowly.  
"I don't know what else it could be. When I talked to one of them at the college, I got the feeling that he knew me. I know I don't know him. When I asked him what they want, he said I already knew. So if that doesn't spell trouble, I don't know what does."  
"Do Prue and Piper know yet?"  
"No, I didn't get around to telling them yet. They were both at P3 late last night and went to work before I woke up."  
"Be careful. OK?" Darryl waited 'til Phoebe nodded, then he left. He was sure the agents wanted to know as soon as possible. He got back in his car and drove to where they are staying. He went to the room that Dogget and Mulder shared and then knocked. Dogget answered the door.  
"Hi. Come on in," Dogget said. When Mulder saw who it was, he called Scully and Reyes. They were there in less than a minute.  
"So what did you find out?" Reyes asked. She could tell by the expression on his face that it wasn't good.  
Darryl carefully edited what Phoebe said. "She said that there is more to this case than meets the eye. When she talked to that guy at the college, even though she didn't know him, she got the feeling that he knew her. When she asked him what they wanted, he said she already knew." He paused a minute letting it sink in. "I think Phoebe and her sisters are in trouble. I think they are in the middle of all of this."  
"Are you sure?" Scully asked.  
"It wouldn't surprise me. Something's always going on with them. They are accident-prone. The problem is their accidents aren't normal. Not only that, most of the time they're dangerous."  
  
Prue sat at her desk in Bucklands. Bucklands is an auction house where Prue works. She was thinking about what Phoebe had said the other day. She was hoping that they weren't too late. Neither she nor Piper had seen Phoebe since they had finished talking. Just then, Jack came in. Jack was her boyfriend, and they worked together.  
"Hi," Jack said. "Did you hear about that weird virus?" Prue nodded. "I heard that now it's spread out farther than CMU. There are some people who work here that are infected. How do you think it's spread?"  
"I don't know. But I know that Phoebe will try to figure it out. She said they've been talking about it at school. I know Phoebe's probably curious. And if Phoebe wants to figure it out, she'll figure it out."  
"Do you really think she'd try?"  
Shocked that she had spoken her worries out loud, Prue said, "If Piper and I have any say in it no. But even if we don't let her, and she wants to, she will." Prue was hoping she was wrong, but doubted she was. "I think I better go."  
  
"Hi," Prue said as she walked in the door. When she walked in the living room, she just about got sick. Both of her sisters were sitting there. The look on their faces told her something was going on. They were in trouble. "What's up?"  
Phoebe filled them in on everything. How she went to the college to figure out what was going on. How she thought he knew her. What they wanted. "Unfortunately, I think there is a lot more to this than meets the eye. I don't know exactly what they want, but it has to do with us. Everything spells trouble."  
"I think whatever this thing is, it is spreading fast. I was talking to Jack today, and he said that it has spread farther than the college." Prue wondered what they could do about it. Unfortunately, at the time, even if there was something they could do, they didn't know what.  
Ding-dong. "I'll get it," Piper said as she got up and walked towards the door. She then opened the door. "Come on in."  
Mulder, Scully, Dogget, and Reyes walked in and followed Piper into the living room. They could tell by the look on Prue's, Piper's, and Phoebe's faces that Phoebe had told her sisters everything that was going on. "Is everything okay?" Reyes asked.  
"...Yeah. There's just a lot going on," Prue replied. She knew they were asking Phoebe, but her sister had a lot on her mind. Phoebe wasn't even paying attention.  
"Phoebe... What's going on?" Dogget asked.  
Phoebe looked up. She took a deep breath. She started to get up. "It's a long..."  
_ Flash  
There were about twenty people.  
They were in some kind of park.  
All of the people had black eyes.  
_ "... story." Phoebe was confused. What did that mean?  
"Well, we don't have anywhere we have to be for a while." Luckily they didn't notice anything weird.  
Ding Dong. "I'll be right back," Phoebe said as she walked over to answer the door. Saved by the bell, literally. She opened the door and almost shut it immediately. He was infected. She didn't know what, but something stopped her.  
"I can help you. There are things you should know about what's going on," the man outside said.  
Puzzled, Phoebe said, "Come in." She backed up to let him in and then closed the door behind him. They walked back in the living room. Everyone in the room knew something strange was going on by the look on Phoebe's face. She was baffled.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about what's going on," the man said. Then he looked over at Phoebe. "You guessed right about one thing. The thing that they want has to do with you three. What you don't know is that they want you on their side. They think that if you are on their side, they will be unstoppable."  
"Why would they think that?" Piper asked.  
"I think you already know that answer. For the same reason that even though you don't know us, we know you. For the same reason that everyone and everything else you have encountered knew you. The same reason why they, as well as I, know where you live. For now, that's all I can tell you."  
"Why are you helping us?" Prue asked.  
"I still have a mind of my own, and I was hoping that, maybe you could stop them before it's too late."  
"How?" Phoebe asked him as he walked out, but it was too late.  
"What was that all about?" Scully asked.  
"I don't know..." Phoebe replied, still not sure of what just happened.  
"Why would they think that they would be unstoppable if you are on their side?" Mulder asked.  
They paused, and no one answered.  
"What aren't you telling us?" Reyes asked.  
Phoebe, Prue, and Piper looked at each other. They all knew that they couldn't tell them unless it was an emergency. As of right now, this didn't qualify as an emergency. Phoebe looked down. There was so much going on right now she couldn't think straight, and neither could her sisters.  
It was obvious that there was something that they weren't telling them, but when no one said anything, Dogget said, "Darryl told us what you said." Phoebe looked up. She kind of figured he would. "There is something going on, isn't there?" Phoebe stared at him for a few seconds and then looked down again.  
"You have to tell us what's going on so that we can help you," Reyes said.  
"We can't," Piper said.  
"It would be best if you lay low until all of this is over," Mulder said.  
"Well, be careful. Bye," Scully said. Then they left.  
  
Later... at P3  
Prue and Piper went to P3, the club that Piper owns. There wasn't a band playing there at that time. Piper didn't schedule any for that night. "Prue, can you get more pop from the store room?" Piper asked.  
"Sure," Prue replied, then walked over to the storeroom. She walked into the storeroom, and left the door open. Then she went towards the back, which was where the pop was. She picked up each of the different kinds and put them in a bin to carry them over to the bar counter. She turned back around to walk out. 'I don't remember closing the door...' Prue thought. 'The back exit is right by here. Wind must have blown it shut.' She looked down at the cart to make sure she had everything, and found that she had missed one kind. She turned around. There was someone standing in front of her. He was infected with the virus...  
  
"This is everything," Prue said as she set the bin on the counter.  
"Thanks," Piper said. Piper glanced over at Prue. Prue was fidgeting like she didn't want to be there. "If you don't want to stick around you don't have to." After that Prue left without saying a word.  
  
"Hi," Phoebe said as Prue rushed in the door. Piper had gotten home two hours earlier. "Where were you?"  
"Mind your own business Phoebe!" Prue snapped. She didn't want her sisters to know anything that was going on right now. It was her life. 'What's happening to me? Why am I so mean all of a sudden?' Prue thought.  
"Gees Prue, it was just a question. You didn't have to jump all over her," Piper said to Prue.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just had a bad day." Prue truly was sorry. She didn't know what had come over her. "I've got to wake up early tomorrow. I better go to bed."  
  
"Good morning," Prue said. "Oh, and I'll be late tonight. Don't expect me home before 1am. Bye." Then Prue walked out the door to go to work.  
"I think I better go too. I've got to book a band for next week. Do you want to come?" Piper asked.  
Phoebe thought about it for a minute then said, "Uh... No, I think I'll stay here." Then Piper left, too.  
Phoebe sat there a minute, thinking about everything that was going on. Then, she started to get up. She went over to the door. She was going to go see if she could figure out anything else that was going on. But when she opened the door, Mulder, Scully, Dogget, and Reyes were standing there ready to knock. "Hi, come in," Phoebe said when she saw them standing there. "You can sit down if you want. Do you want anything?"  
"No, we're good," Mulder said. Phoebe walked over to sit down. "Did anything else happen?"  
"Not really. Did you find anything else out?"  
"Nothing much, no," Scully said.  
"You still haven't told us why they would think you and your sisters are so important," Dogget said. When Phoebe didn't say anything, he said, "Why won't you tell us? Do you know why?"  
"You do know, don't you? You have to tell us," Reyes said. She knew that Phoebe and her sisters were hiding something, but she didn't know what.  
"I can't tell you. It's very... complicated. I really don't want to get into that right now. Besides, even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me. All it would do is waste time." Phoebe already had a headache from everything else that was going on. She didn't need to add on to it.  
Ding Dong. Phoebe got up to answer the door. It was that man that had told them what was going on the other day. She let him in and led him to the other room. Both of them decided to stand.  
"This is the last time that I can talk to you. I won't be able to fight off the effect of the virus much longer. I have to warn you about what will happen if they win. I want to show you what will happen." He walked over to Phoebe and placed his hand on her forehead.  
_ Flash  
There were thousands of people.  
The whole world was infected.  
The virus spread very quickly.  
Every one was listening to one man.  
He wasn't infected.  
He was controlling everyone like they were robots.  
  
_ He took his hand off her forehead. Her knees buckled as the premonition ended. It was too over whelming. She looked up at the man as he left. How could they be so important in their plan? She decided right then and there that she would not let them win. At least not too easily. She wouldn't give up without a fight. Mulder and Dogget walked over to help Phoebe get up. When she was standing again she saw that all four of them were confused about what had happened, and they wanted answers.  
"Are you okay?" Reyes asked. Phoebe nodded. "What happened? Did you see anything? What did you see?"  
"He showed me what they think will happen. For all I know, it could be what will happen." Phoebe sat down before she could fall again, and looked down. Her headache just got worse. "Whether it will or won't happen, they won't win without a fight."  
  
Phoebe went to bed early that night. Her headache was so bad, that she had to take medicine to help control it. She could hardly stay awake. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. It was a long dreamless night. By the time she finally woke up, it was already afternoon. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went down stairs. Right when she was about to sit down, the phone rang. She went over and picked it up. It was Jack.  
"Hi, Phoebe," Jack said. He was at Bucklands. He was on his lunch break.  
"Hi, Jack, what's up," Phoebe asked.  
"Do you know where Prue is? She was supposed to be here at 9 this morning. She never showed up."  
"I don't know." Phoebe was confused. Prue never missed work without calling in.  
"Do you know what's going on with Prue? She's been acting weird lately."  
"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I find out. If Prue gets home before your date tonight, I'll tell you then."  
"Do you really think that's a good idea? Prue will probably be ticked at you."  
"I've spent most of my life with Prue mad at me. I think I can handle it. Bye." Then Phoebe hung up. As soon as she did, Prue walked in the side door. She was talking to someone. Phoebe quietly snuck over to listen to the conversation. She couldn't hear most of it, but this is what she did hear:  
"So do you know your orders?" (Unknown)  
"Yes, I do. I will carry them out as soon as I can." (Prue)  
Then the man Prue was talking to left. Phoebe quietly snuck away from her hiding spot to avoid suspicion from Prue. She went out into the living room and waited for Prue to come out. The best way to figure out what was going on with Prue was to talk casually with her and try to – gently – force the answer out. But before she could say anything, she already knew the answer. Prue had the virus. Prue was standing right in front of her. Prue's eyes were black.  
"Prue, what's going on?" Phoebe asked nervously. She stepped backwards every time Prue advanced a step.  
"I have orders," Prue said flatly.  
"What kind of orders?"  
Prue silently advanced another step. Prue then used her telekinetic ability to throw Phoebe across the room into a wall, which knocked Phoebe out. When Prue realized this, she walked over to Phoebe. She was about to infect Phoebe, but the doorbell rang. She looked over at the door, then ran out the side door.  
  
Mulder, Scully, Dogget, and Reyes were standing outside in front of Halliwell manor. They wanted to make sure that everything was okay. After what happened yesterday, they weren't sure how out of control this situation had gotten so far. They rang the doorbell. They heard movement inside, but no one answered. They rang it again. Once again, no one answered. They were about to leave.  
Before they did, Reyes spoke up. "Something's wrong. I can feel it." She then walked back over to the door and tried the doorknob. Luckily it wasn't locked. The four of them walked inside. They went over into the living room. They looked around and found Phoebe unconscious against the back wall. They went over to Phoebe and checked her pulse. Then they checked over Phoebe to make sure she was okay. The only thing they found was a bump on the back of her head. Then Dogget went to get a glass of water. Then he went back out to where Phoebe was and threw it in her face to wake her up.  
Phoebe moved her head to the side, and then came to. For a second, when she saw the four of them sitting around her, she was confused. It was only a few seconds later that everything came back to her. 'Well, my headaches back.'  
"Are you okay?" Mulder asked Phoebe. Phoebe nodded. "What happened?"  
"I tripped." Phoebe looked down to avoid the questioning looks. The agents knew she was lying. They got up and helped Phoebe up. To avoid having to convince them of a lie that they didn't believe, she asked, "How's the case going?"  
"We haven't gotten any closer to solving it, but unfortunately I think that if we stay here with you long enough, we will," Reyes said. "There's still a lot that you're not telling us. What's going on? Why won't you tell us?"  
"Because I can't," Phoebe said.  
"You can't or you won't?" Dogget asked, not sure if he should believe her.  
"Both. It's very complicating. It's nothing bad."  
"Is it dangerous?" Scully asked.  
Not wanting to, but knowing that she couldn't lie again, she said, "Yes, but it can't be changed. Prue, Piper, and I have given up worrying about it. It's just a waste of time."  
  
They agents waited 'til Piper came home, and then they left. Piper and Phoebe didn't have any time to talk before Dan and Jack came. Piper and Prue were going on a date with Dan and Jack. Prue didn't get home yet, and she hadn't been home since the incident earlier. Piper let Dan and Jack in.  
  
"Where's Prue?" Jack asked.  
"Not here," Phoebe replied.  
"Did she forget about our date?"  
"I don't know. She was only here a couple of minutes, then she left again."  
"Do you know what she's doing when she's supposed to be at work?"  
"She didn't go to work?" Piper asked surprised. Unless something major was going on, she never missed work. Not only that, if Jack was asking where Prue was going, that meant Prue hadn't called off.  
"Whatever it is, it's not good," Phoebe answered Jack.  
"Is something going on?" Dan asked. He glanced at Jack, Piper, and Phoebe. He could always tell when something was wrong. Though, he never really got any answers.  
"Phoebe?" Piper used the tone that meant it was more of a demand, than question.  
"Now might not be a good time," Phoebe replied, glancing over at Prue who had just walked in the door. Phoebe then got up and went upstairs into her room.  
"Don't listen to anything she says. She hit her head earlier. She's delusional," Prue said. She started upstairs. "I'll talk to Phoebe to see what's bothering her."  
Wondering if something weird was going on between Phoebe and Prue, Jack asked, "Can I use your bathroom?"  
"Yeah, there's one right upstairs," Piper said. She was thinking the same thing Jack was.  
"What's going on?" Dan asked again.  
"I don't know," Piper replied.  
Jack went upstairs into the bathroom. He saw that right across the hall was where Prue and Phoebe were talking. He left the bathroom door open a little crack so that he could hear and somewhat see what was going on.  
In Phoebe's room, Prue and her were talking. Jack had missed most of the conversation, but he did hear the end of it.  
"Don't talk about this with anyone," Prue said. "Maybe I'll leave you alone, for now, that is." Then Prue left Phoebe's room.  
Jack finished up in the bathroom and opened the door. He paused and looked at Phoebe. His look told Phoebe he heard enough to know what was going on. He then went back downstairs to go out on the date.  
Phoebe sat in her room for a little bit after they left on the date to think things through.  
  
Prue, Jack, Piper, and Dan went to see a movie. It wasn't starting for another ten minutes.  
"Hey, why don't we go get some popcorn," Dan suggested  
"Sure," Jack said.  
While Jack and Dan got popcorn, Prue and Piper went to the ladies room.  
Jack and Dan got back before Prue and Piper. "Do you know what's going on with them?" Dan asked.  
Jack paused a moment. "Not much. All I know is that Prue is not herself."  
"You know more than me." As soon as Dan finished, Prue and Piper came back.  
  
After they left Halliwell Manor, Mulder, Skully, Doggett, and Reyes went back to their hotel to review what they knew so far, which still wasn't too much. All they knew was that this was definitely a typical X- File, that this virus was not normal, and that somehow the Halliwells were involved. How? They didn't know yet, but so far, it was their best lead. It was their only lead.  
Of course, they weren't sure if the Halliwells were victims in need of protection or the reason behind all of this (in which case they would have to be good at acting). All they needed to do was hang around Halliwell Manor undercover, and eventually, they would figure out what in the world was going on. The agents already decided that they needed a break from all of this. They would start looking into this more tomorrow. Until then, they were just going to chill out.  
  
Phoebe waited until Prue, Piper, Jack, and Dan made it back okay (that is without being infected, so it appeared), then, without saying anything to anyone, she went to bed. She wanted to avoid a confrontation with Prue, and interrogation from Piper, and most likely, also from Jack and Dan.  
  
The next morning Mulder, Skully, Doggett, and Reyes went to the police station as soon as they got up. They found all of the unsolved "freaky" cases, and took them back to the hotel. They knew that there were a lot of these cases in San Francisco because they had gotten copies of them at their office. They were part of the X-Files. They never really looked at them in depth though.  
Once they got back to the hotel, Skully, Doggett, and Reyes checked the files while Mulder decided to see if he could find anything on the Halliwell's history. Skully, Doggett, and Reyes noticed that in many of the case reports, at least one of the Halliwells was mentioned. And in each case, they were either witnesses or suspects.  
Mulder found something very interesting on the internet. He found the entire Halliwell family tree, dating all the way back to the time of the witch trials in Salem Massachusetts. When he got to Melinda Warren, the beginning of the Halliwell's family line, he noticed that there was a link to another page. When he looked at the page, this is what he found:  
Melinda Warren lived in Salem Massachusetts. She was tried and  
convicted of witchcraft. She was burned at the stake. Before she  
died, she said that the Warren line would continue on. Each  
generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger  
until there are three sisters. They will be the most powerful  
witches the world has ever known. They will be known as the  
Charmed Ones.  
After he read this, he went back to the family tree. He scrolled up from Melinda Warren, until he got to the end of the family tree, where the Halliwell's names were. He noticed something. Each family only had one daughter, until the Halliwells, who had three. He called the others over to show them what he found.  
"It can't be. I know Phoebe. She's smart enough to know that stuff doesn't exist. And even so, she wouldn't mess with stuff like that," Reyes said, not wanting to believe that about her friend and former roommate.  
"I hate to say it, but it sure seems like it's the Halliwell's causing this. Everything points to them," Doggett said. "Don't worry Reyes, we'll just question them before we consider arresting them."  
  
Phoebe woke up late that morning. Even though she had gone to bed earlier the night before, she hadn't slept well. She also didn't feel much better. She got dressed and started to go downstairs. The phone rang. She ran downstairs to answer the phone. She stopped when she heard the answering machine pick up. It was the agents. They wanted to question her and her sisters about the recent events. She knew better than to pickup. They thought the Halliwells were behind all of this. She would have to avoid them until all of this was over. She heard a car pull up. She looked out of the window and saw that Piper was just coming home from the club. Piper came in and told Phoebe that something was definitely up with Prue. They decided that they should try to get Prue back. Jack and Dan came over. Dan wanted to talk and, hopefully, finally know what's going on. Jack, on the other hand, wanted to know where Prue was. Piper suggested that they go find her.  
So, the four of them got in Jack's car. Piper told Jack where to go. She said that she had a nagging feeling that Prue would be with everyone infected at the park. Sure enough, when they got to Golden Gate Park, Prue was there. They got out of the car and went towards the crowd.  
Something wasn't right. Phoebe could feel it. She couldn't make the nagging go away that was telling her to run while she still could. Normally, she would listen to her instinct. Her instincts never let her down. But, she set that aside and went with Piper. If anything went wrong Piper was there with her. Besides, she took self-defense classes for a reason.  
When they got to where the gathering was, Piper just stopped. She didn't even move.  
"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, worried.  
Piper turned around, and Phoebe froze in horror. Piper had the virus. Then Phoebe said in a more panicked voice than she would have liked to, "Jack, Dan. Run!" She then turned around to join them, only to find out that they, too, were infected. Knowing that fighting right then would have been suicide, she chose to sprint out of there as fast as humanly possible. She ran until she ran into someone... the demon behind all of this.  
  
The agents were following a hunch based on the rumor that virus central was Golden Gate Park. They cautiously walked along, ready to pull out their guns if necessary. They started to wonder if they had made a wasted trip, until they heard a loud crash. They quietly ran towards that noise. When they got there, they saw Phoebe lying unconscious on top of rubble from the wall she had broken through. They looked up and thought that they had seen a man standing there, only as soon as they saw him, he vanished into thin air. Therefore, they dismissed the thought that the mysterious man was even there a moment ago.  
"She must be in this deeper than we thought," Dogget said. This incident only added to their theory that the Halliwells were the culprits. If the group had found out how close the FBI agents were to finding out, that would put Phoebe in danger, since she is the one their spotlight was on.  
"I hate to say it, but you're right," Reyes said. She had been reluctant to believe that her friend was behind all of this, but it was hard to think otherwise now. Knowing that this time Phoebe would need medical help, the agents took her to the hospital. "She will be fine," the doctor said. "You can go in now. Let me know when she's up. There are a few questions I need to ask her." With that said, the agents went into Phoebe's room. They didn't have to wait long before she regained consciousness. Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She knew immediately where she was... a hospital. She didn't even wonder why she was there. She vividly remembered what had happened. She remembered how both of her sisters and their boyfriends turned against her. She remembered that she ran into the demon behind all of this. He looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out where she had seen him before. And, of course, she remembered how the agents once allies, that, now, she needed to avoid at all costs- and the agents were right there in the room with her. All of them were angry, yet concerned. She knew that even if their concern would win out first, it would shortly turn ugly. She didn't have the time to deal with that here, let alone deal with the doctor. She had to get home. She got up out of bed, and took the hospital bracelet off. Then she began across the room to change so that she could get out of there. "What do you think you're doing?" Scully asked, her anger winning over concern. Phoebe replied, "I'm getting out of here." "This is a hospital. You can't just leave. The doctor has some questions he needs to ask you. Besides, you may need more medical help before you can leave," Mulder said, choosing a gentler tone, hoping he could get through to Phoebe that way. Choosing to reply to Mulder's last comment first, Phoebe declared, "I'm fine, and I can't answer anything that the doctor would ask anyways. Besides, I hate hospitals." While Phoebe began to carefully change, Reyes said, "The doctor isn't the only one who has questions. We won't let you go without answers. You're in a lot of trouble here, Phoebe. The only reason we haven't arrested you yet is because we don't have enough evidence to convict you and your sisters yet." Phoebe, ready to go said, "Look, I know what you guys are thinking, and to be honest with you, I don't blame you for thinking that. If I were you, I would be thinking the same thing. There are a lot of things I can't tell you, but I will tell you what I can. I'm leaving here with or without your help, so, what's it gonna be?" "Come on," Reyes said, leading the way.  
  
When they got back to Halliwell manor, the interrogation began. "Look, Phoebe. You are in a lot of trouble here, and not just with the law. We can help you with both if you level with us. You need to tell us everything. And don't even bother saying you're innocent, you're acting too guilty," Reyes said. Phoebe sighed and sat down. This was going to be a long night. Then she calmly said, "Like I said at the hospital, I can't tell you everything. All the details are very complicated, and you wouldn't believe me anyways. I will, however tell you what I can. As to me 'acting guilty,' all I am doing is trying to figure out all of this without exposing my sisters and myself. If we ever get exposed, it could turn ugly, and one or all of us could get killed. But anyways, it wouldn't be good, and not just for us. But I won't go there right now. "As to what's going on, what I know as of now is that this is a lot worse than I thought it would ever get. This guy is really good at covering his tracks. I saw him right before he 'threw' me through that wall, and I know I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't figure out where. He's got the classic evil villain plan for taking over the world. It sounds crazy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else it could be. Everyone that has been infected with the virus is under mind control. They aren't capable of thinking or doing anything unless they're told to do so. They are like zombies, more or less, except that unlike zombies they weren't really poisoned, and as far as I know this isn't stemmed from voodoo. He's using this virus to control them, which is why no one has been able to find a cure. This virus can't simply be cured by using a vaccine.  
"And, as to how my sisters and I are involved, believe it or not, we are innocent. Believe what you want, because right now I really don't care. I don't have the time to argue, and I can't prove it without telling you our secret..."  
"Wouldn't it be a lot easier to just tell us your secret?" Dogget asked, growing impatient with Phoebe's dance around the truth.  
Phoebe took a deep breath to keep from blowing up, then calmly stated, "It's not that easy. You would never believe it. Not only that, you would think I'm nuts."  
"Fine. Then can you at least tell us how you are involved if you are innocent?" Scully asked.  
Phoebe began, "When that man came here and said that 'they' wanted us on their side because they would be invincible, he lied. It was a setup. What 'they' want is actually completely opposite. His key words were that he thought we could stop them. My sisters and I are a threat to them. With us out of they way, they figure they will be unstoppable. They must figure that we are the only ones that can stop them. I haven't figured out why yet, though."  
There was a long pause. Mulder was the first one to speak up. "You really expect us to believe that? I'm the most gullible person here and even I didn't fall for that. You're right. Whatever secret it is that you have, we wouldn't believe you if you told us. Either you are acting crazy so that you can get a chance at an insanity plea, or you hit you head one too many times."  
"Maybe you're right. I may have hit my head one too many times. That would explain why I even thought for a second that you might believe that. Of course then again, maybe I was just hoping that you could help. I'm in the deep end here, and I know it. My sisters are infected with the virus, and therefore, they have turned against me. Even their boyfriends are infected. Of course, Prue and Piper are strong. They'll fight off the effects of the virus. They are in danger and could end up worse off than me. I'm alone here, and I'm afraid that I might lose one or both of my sisters. I can handle a lot, but not that. Go ahead. Arrest me, for all I care. I don't have any allies, and in the end, if evil wins, whether I'm in jail or not won't matter. You wouldn't even know the difference, and I wouldn't be around to have to worry about it anyways. So what are you waiting for?" Phoebe vented all her frustration and fear of failing... of evil winning. What she said was true. She didn't care anymore. It was hopeless, and she was giving up, something she never would have done if the circumstances were different. If she didn't feel as vulnerable as she did.  
Concerned for her friend once again, Reyes said, "It's been a long night Phoebe. Maybe you should get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning. Do you have any spare rooms that we can stay in for the night?"  
"You can stay in Prue and Piper's rooms. They're not coming home tonight," Phoebe said. She led the way upstairs. Once the agents were settled into their temporary rooms, Phoebe started towards hers. Then she stopped. The hope that was destroyed was back. It was only a glimmer, but that could easily grow. She had realized that she hadn't looked for solutions in the Book of Shadows yet. She quietly went up into the attic to retrieve the book, and then went down to the kitchen. It could take all night to find what she was looking for. With as tired as she was, she would need to rely on caffeine, or rather coffee, to stay awake.  
She was flipping through the pages when something caught her eye. She had found what she was looking for.  
Black Eye Virus  
There is a demon that is sent to take over the world. To rule over, take over, and make evil, all that is good. He uses the virus to control his victims. Once under his spell, the victim is only capable of doing what he or she is told. He must never gain control. I, Cassandra Wentworth, was not strong enough to vanquish him, but I was able to imprison him. He will only be released once the Charmed Ones are in existence with the hope that they may be strong enough to defeat him. Be fore warned.  
  
"That would explain why they're so sure we're the only ones who can stop them. The spell placed on him more or less says so," Phoebe muttered to herself. She looked on the next page and saw a sketch of a man, or what appeared to be a man. He looked very familiar. Then it hit her. It was the demon behind all of this. She read on.  
Rasptin  
Rasptin, or the black eye demon, is very powerful. Among his many abilities, he is capable of mind control, strongest with the use of the black eye virus, and the ability to appear as if he too is infected...  
  
As she read that, memories of that man that came and said he wanted to help flashed through her mind. He appeared to have a mind of his own, yet he was infected. The premonition he triggered was very powerful. He told her the lie. When she saw it was him at the door, something stopped her from slamming the door in his face. The man that supposedly wanted to help, and Rasptin were one and the same. She continued reading.

...The only way to cure the victims of the virus is to vanquish Rasptin. There is no known way to do this for he was only imprisoned before.  
  
"Great, that was a big help," Phoebe sarcastically muttered under her breath.  
  
The next morning, once everyone had woken up, the interrogation continued. The agents could see that something was different about Phoebe. She had a confidence that she hadn't had the night before. A courage they had never seen in her before. Of course, they had no idea that her defeat the night before had led to her realizing that there was still a chance that good would prevail, and she was going to stretch that little bit of hope to the breaking point.  
"You seem a lot... calmer this morning," Reyes said.  
"Yeah, well, last night I was ready to give up. That is something that I would never do, I'd never even consider it. I was just really frustrated and scared last night," Phoebe admitted. She still had some hope that maybe, just maybe, the agents could help.  
"You should have told us you were scared. You should have leveled with us. We can't help unless you tell us what's going on," Scully said as the doorbell rang.  
Phoebe went over to answer the door. She opened it and.... "Hey, Darryl... What's wrong?"  
Darryl hurriedly walked into the living room, greeted the agents, and then turned back to Phoebe. "Look, I know I normally don't want to get involved, but I am really worried about you and your sisters. I know you have gone through this kind of thing many times before, and I've only seen one of the things that you three have gone up against, but this guy looks pretty dangerous."  
"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Doggett said, aggravated.  
Ignoring him, Phoebe said, "Darryl, we'll be fine."  
Darryl pulled out a surveillance tape. "There's something I think you should see." Then he walked over to the TV and put the tape in the VCR.  
Darryl, Mulder, Scully, Dogget, Reyes, and Phoebe crowded around the TV to watch the tape. At first, all you could see was an empty hallway.  
"I thought you said that there was actually something to see on this tape, or were you just talking about the hallway?" Mulder sarcastically asked.  
"Keep watching," Darryl said. He barely finished speaking before Rasptin appeared out of thin air. Everyone was shocked except for Phoebe and Darryl, who stood there unfazed. Then Rasptin walked up to the camera and started talking.  
"Wow, technology has really advanced since I was last able to walk on this earth. Of course, I was imprisoned by that pesky witch in the late 1600s. It was in the spell that imprisoned me that I found out that I would have to face the Charmed Ones. You three are very popular targets. Everything evil wants to be able to brag that they were the one to finally defeat you. All of them so far have failed, for you three are very powerful. Don't worry witch, it's nothing personal, but I have been led to believe that in order to succeed I must defeat you and your sisters. Your sisters are safe, for now. They will be safe for as long as they are infected with the virus. They are a big help. But sooner or later, they will manage to fight off the virus. When that happens..." Rasptin then threw a fireball at the camera, and all that you could see was static.  
Then, there was a silence. All the four agents could do was stare at Phoebe in shock. Calmly, Phoebe went over to the VCR and hit the eject button. The minute Phoebe touched the tape, her body jerked and she saw a bright light flash. A sure fire sign of an impending vision.  
_ Flash  
Darryl, the agents and Phoebe were standing there  
Rasptin appeared and threw an energy ball at them  
  
_ Before she had time to fully recover from the vision, she screamed, "DUCK!" When everyone just stared at her, she pleaded with them saying, "Just trust me on this." As soon as they did as Phoebe said, Rasptin appeared and through an energy ball at Phoebe. She easily dodged out of the way. Then Rasptin disappeared again.  
Still on alert, without looking at Darryl and the agents, Phoebe said, "Go in a different room now. He'll be back. I don't want any of you getting hurt. Go." Reluctantly, they obeyed Phoebe's request. Before they were out of sight, Rasptin appeared behind Phoebe. Darryl and the agents turned back around to make sure everything was okay.  
Rasptin grabbed onto Phoebe from behind. Phoebe immediately fought to get out of his superhuman grip. She stopped struggling for a little bit while he spoke. "Why don't you just give up witch? You may be strong, but without your sisters, you are just as vulnerable as your friends."  
With that, Phoebe quickly bent over, sending Rasptin flying over her and onto the floor. He quickly recovered and swept his legs at her ankles, causing her, too, to fall to the ground. Rasptin quickly got up. "Did you really think that you and your sisters could defeat me?" Phoebe struggled to maintain consciousness. A picture of what would happen if her and her sisters failed flashed through her mind. That image gave her the strength to open her eyes and roll out of the way before Rasptin hit her with a fireball that disintegrated inches away from Phoebe. She got up again. Before she could do anything else, Rasptin readied another fireball. Then, aiming the fireball at Darryl, Reyes, Dogget, Mulder, and Skully, Rasptin looked directly at Phoebe and said, "If you come with me willingly, I'll spare your friends." When he saw that Phoebe was coming towards him in apparent defeat, he extinguished the fireball. With that Rasptin and Phoebe disappeared. After the immediate shock wore off, Dogget asked, "What just happened?" Darryl looked at the four agents. "Welcome to their world," he said meaning the Halliwell's world. "What exactly is their world?" Scully asked. "Normally I wouldn't tell you, since they entrusted me with their secret, but after what you just saw, I think you have the right to know. Phoebe and her sisters are witches. They're not phonies, they're the real deal. They're the good guys. There's always something evil after them, wanting to destroy them because of what they do," Darryl explained. "What exactly do they do?" Mulder asked. "Well, I guess you could say that they are kind of like undercover cops, except that they deal with things that most people don't even know exist. They have saved a lot of people... Am I right that you have seen all of the unsolved cases?" All four agents nodded. "Well, the Halliwells have stopped the culprits. They are good people." After a long pause, Reyes said, "We have to do something. Let's go. They're probably at the park."  
  
At the park, Rasptin ordered three of his infectees to restrain the Charmed Ones. "Well, I would have thought that you three would be a lot smarter than this. I can't believe that I was able to fool you so easily. Although, being that you are good, you are inclined to be trusting. Because it would be a shame to let all that power of yours go to waste, I will give you an option," Rasptin said. As he was talking, Darryl and the agents fought their way through the crowd. When they got to a clearing, they saw that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were far from being scared. In fact, if looks could kill, they figured that the demon would be torn to shreds.  
Rasptin continued, "If you join me with ruling a world of evil, I will spare you. Think of it. Together, we would be powerful. We would be unstoppable. You would be queens. All would obey you. Join me."  
"NEVER!" all three sisters screamed in unison. With that, they broke free of their captors.  
Seeing that they were getting away, Rasptin hurled a fireball at the three sisters. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe bravely went ahead to face Rasptin. Instead of ducking out of the way of the fireball, they stood their ground. Then, Prue used her telekinetic ability to send the fireball back at Rasptin. Rasptin went up in flames and was gone.  
"There are going to be a lot of very confused people," Prue said. When Phoebe gave her a questioning look, she said, "The last thing I remember before this was right before I was infected. Everything else in between is just a big blur."  
"It's the same with me," Piper said, confirming that it would be the same with everyone else. Then a thought hit her. "Uh oh. What am I going to tell Dan?"  
"Just give him the run around, as usual," Phoebe said. That was the way they always handled the sticky situations.  
"Not this time. He was infected too. So was Jack," Piper said, as she looked at Prue. "We'll have to tell them part of the truth, just not the whole truth. Our relationships are too new for the full truth."  
"They'll always be too new for the full truth," Prue said. That was one of the major downfalls of being a witch. It majorly complicated dating. Not that they could do anything about it.  
"Why don't you two go find your boyfriends and smooth things over? I'll meet you at the club," Phoebe said. After Prue and Piper agreed, Phoebe went over to talk to the agents.  
  
Knowing what the agents must have been thinking, Darryl said, "Why don't you guys take the evening off of your work. I'll take care of cleaning things up here. You've seen a lot tonight. You need some time to sort all of this out. I know I did when I found out about all of this." The four agents nodded in agreement, and Darryl left.  
They looked over as Phoebe joined them. "Hi," Phoebe said, knowing that this would be awkward for the agents. "Look, I know this is a lot to handle. I had only two days to get used to this before the first warlock came after us... Reyes, I am the same person that I was when we were in New York. The only difference is, now I am caught in a never-ending battle between good and evil."  
"I know, Phoebe," Reyes said. "But why would you choose to become a witch?"  
"I didn't. Prue, Piper, and I didn't have any choice in the matter. We were destined to become the Charmed Ones. We could fight it all we want, but that doesn't change who we are. And besides, while there are many downfalls, the good that comes from it makes it worthwhile." Then Phoebe thought of something. Didn't the agents have to write a field report? "You have to promise me something... You can't tell anyone about my sisters and I. If we're ever exposed it could get ugly. It could be the Salem witch trials all over again. My sisters and I wouldn't be the only one's endangered by that."  
After thinking for a while, Mulder said, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. We do have to write a field report, but we won't mention you and your sisters."  
Relief flooded through Phoebe. "Thank you."  
"Do you know of anywhere to hang out around here? We're taking the night off," Dogget said.  
"Why don't you come with me? I'm supposed to meet my sisters and their boyfriends at Piper's club P3. Food and drinks are on the house for family and friends. I think that there's a band playing their tonight," Phoebe said.  
"Sounds like fun," Scully said. Then they went to the club.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the long paragraphs I found in here. There was no easy way to fix it and stay in format.


End file.
